Shikon no Tama
by Chiaky
Summary: Shikon No Tama: La Perla de Shikon. Una nueva aventura. Yusuke y su equipo conocerán a una chica, donde descubrirán que viaja al pasado, 500 años atrás. Yu Yu Hakusho e InuYasha. Un nuevo y raro O.o , fanfic. Yaoi KxH PARALIZADO HASTA AVISO
1. Nueva Misión: El Templo Higurashi

Otro fanfic nuevo y aún no he terminado con otros ¬.¬... ¡Pero es que no lo puedo evitar! xDD

Como ya saben, este nuevo fanfic es de Yu Yu Hakusho junto con InuYasha! ("Crossover")... Si no conocen InuYasha, bueno, busquen info para tener una idea... aunque no creo que les cueste tanto si nunca lo han visto.

Mmmm... sip, he decidido que este fic también tendrá yaoi, pero adelantaré que no solo será un KuramaxHiei, puede ser que haya otras parejitas.

Este fic está dedicado a mis grandes amigas! En especial a Darky (Diana), Yure-Dark-Minamino y Keikocvl... gracias por ser tan buenas conmigo!.

**Disclaimer**: Seee, ya sabemos, YYH no es mió. Es obra del mejor autor de todos, Yoshihiro Togashi. Ahora, Hiei… es un caso especial xDD (+¬+)

**Advertencia**: Como ya dije, el fic en general contiene yaoi (HombrexHombre). Si no te gusta el género, Shuu shuu ¬¬, fuera! Advertido estás, y si te arriesgas ya no será de mi responsabilidad . (jaja, me salió una rima xDD)

--

**Autora**: Yop xD (_Chiaky_)

**Corrección**: _Toky-chan_ (Gracias por tu ayuda! TOT –snif-)

--

**_SHIKON NO TAMA_**

(LA PERLA DE SHIKON)

**CAPITULO 1:****_ NUEVA MISIÓN: EL TEMPLO HIGURASHI_**

Las vacaciones habían pasado muy rápido para Yusuke Urameshi, un chico de 16 años, cabello negro y ojos marrones, de quien solo escuchar su nombre, causaba temor entre los chicos mas rudos de otras escuelas; Se le conocía por ser muy problemático, pero también fuerte, aunque muchos ignoraban cuan poderoso eran en verdad...

Pese a todo lo malo que Yusuke atribuía al regreso a clases (Y que podemos decir que era mucho), algo le agradaba, y era que por lo menos, volvería a ver a sus amigos, de quienes no había sabido nada después del Torneo De Artes Marciales Oscuras, pues a cada uno, Koenma les había dado vacaciones, y al parecer, todos las habían aprovechado en algo bueno... Todos menos Yusuke, quien se tuvo que quedar en casa.

Kuwabara y Kurama, aprovechando que las vacaciones que les otorgo Koenma, se cruzaban con las vacaciones de la escuela, habían salido de la ciudad junto con sus familias; En cuanto a Hiei, era bien sabido que nunca se le podía encontrar, a menos que él quisiera...

La verdad era que Yusuke extrañaba mucho a sus amigos, pues aunque el carácter de cada uno era muy diferente, él pensaba que eso era lo que los hacia tan unidos y fuertes.

Las vacaciones habían terminado, y esa misma mañana Yusuke, caminaba hacia la escuela mientras recordaba las aventuras que había tenido: Su experiencia con la muerte y la resurrección, la batalla con las 4 bestias sagradas, el rescate de Yukina, la pelea contra Toguro, el ultimo torneo de artes marciales oscuras, entre otros, pero sobre todo, el momento en que conoció a sus mejores amigos.

- ¡Che!, ¡Urameshi! – aquella voz sacó a Yusuke de sus pensamientos, y al volverse para ver quien le llamaba, sonrió, pues había reconocido a aquel muchacho que corría para alcanzarlo.

- Hola, Kuwabara – le saludó alegremente Yusuke. Era una suerte, apenas iniciaban las clases y ya se había encontrado con su mejor amigo: Kazuma Kuwabara, quien era algo torpe la mayoría de las veces, pero siempre resultaba ser de ayuda para el equipo de Urameshi; Su cabello era de color anaranjado y sus ojos negros.

- ¿Cómo la has pasado? – le pregunto Kuwabara en cuanto lo alcanzo; parecía algo cansado y ojeroso, ¿Acaso no había dormido bien?

- No creo que mejor que vos... – le respondió Yusuke con tono monótono.

- Eso crees vos – le contesto Kuwabara con melancolía, al recordar que durante todas las vacaciones, en las cuales pensó que se divertiría mucho, su hermana Shizuru lo había sometido a un riguroso entrenamiento que según ella, lo aria muy fuerte

- ¿Y se puede saber por que? – le pregunto Yusuke con curiosidad.

- ¡Eh!, no... no, mejor olvídalo, no es nada importante... nada – le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras se rascaba la nuca, pues no sabia que pensaría Yusuke sobre el entrenamiento tan riguroso de su hermana; Seguramente se burlaría de él. Yusuke solo lo miro de reojo con extrañeza y continuaron su camino.

- ¡Maldición...! – dijo Yusuke entre dientes, mientras se sobaba el abdomen con la mano izquierda.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto Kuwabara confuso.

- Me muero de hambre – le respondió Yusuke haciendo un gesto de cansado dolor, y continuando robándose el abdomen, como si de esa forma, pudiera calmar en algo el hambre que sentía.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, salí tan rápido de la casa que yo tampoco tuve tiempo de desayunar – le dijo Kuwabara sobándose también el abdomen con su mano. Que casualidad, en el primer día de clases se encontraban dos grandes amigos, y les sucedía lo mismo.

- vaya, vaya, miren con quienes nos encontramos en el primer día de cases – una pandilla de jóvenes les habían tapado el paso a Yusuke y Kuwabara, y les miraban amenazadores.

- ¿Qué quieren ahora? – les pregunto Yusuke con aquel tono altanero e indiferente que solía imprimir a su voz cuando iba a pelear.

- Urameshi – hablo el que parecía el líder de aquella pandilla – Nos vengaremos de lo que la ultima vez nos hiciste – Yusuke y Kuwabara solo fruncieron el ceño.

--

En aquellos momentos, en el Reikai, una chica de cabellos azules que vestía un Kimono rosa, ingresó por una enorme puerta. La chica continuó caminando hasta encontrarse frete a un escritorio, en donde un pequeño con un chupete la esperaba impaciente.

- ¿Me mando a llamar, Señor Koenma? – preguntó amablemente la joven, haciendo al niño una profunda reverencia.

- si, Botan – respondió Koenma. El pequeño era el hijo del rey de los muertos: Enma-sama. Su aspecto de niño, hacia pensar a la gente que tenía tres o cuatro años, pero realmente no los tenía.

- Necesito que entregues estos papeles a Yusuke y los demás lo más rápido que puedas – le ordeno Koenma entregándole unas hojas. Aquella podría ser la nueva misión para Yusuke y el resto, o al menos, eso pensaba Botan.

- Esta bien Señor Koenma, pero... – Botan se detuvo halago insegura.

- ¿Qué sucede, Botan? – le pregunto Koenma contemplándola con impaciencia.

- ¿También... también debo entregárselo a Hiei? – le pregunto no muy convencida de querer hacerlo.

- Si, ¿Hay algún problema? – le pregunto Koenma al verla dudar.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ah! ¡No, claro que no! – negó Botan con ambas manos y con la cabeza, sonriendo nerviosamente, mientras una gota se deslizaba por su nuca – Me retiro – y tras otra reverencia, salió de la habitación con paso nervioso.

- ¡¿POR QUÉ ME PASA ESTO A MI?! – exclamo Botan con desesperado miedo, mientras se recargaba sobre la puerta y se dejaba deslizar hasta quedar sentada en el suelo alfombrado. Su rostro reflejaba todo el miedo y la preocupación que sentía.

- La verdad no creo que a Hiei le haga gracia saber que Koenma lo ha mandado a llamar para otra misión, y si lo molesto... ¡¡LO MAS SEGURO ES QUE ME HAGA PEDACITOS!! – exclamo mientras ríos de lagrimas fluían de sus ojos. De pronto, pareció que tuvo una idea, pues su rostro reflejo cierta tranquilidad y confianza.

- ¡Ya lo tengo!, no se por que no había pensado en eso. ¡Le pediré a Kurama que le avise a Hiei!, al cabo ellos dos son muy buenos amigos – y mas tranquila, se alejo a cumplir el mandato de Koenma, pues era bien sabido que Hiei y Kurama eran muy buenos "amigos"...

--

Yusuke y Kuwabara corrían por una de las calles, lo mas rápido que les era posible.

- ¡Es tu culpa Urameshi! – le espeto Kuwabara sin dejar de correr.

- ¡¿Mía?! ¡¿Y por que dices que es mía?! – le exigió Yusuke una explicación.

- ¡Vos fuiste el que les dio una paliza a esa banda tiempo atrás! ¡¿No?! – inquirió Kuwabara sin que ninguno de los dos dejara de correr.

- Eso es verdad, pero ¡VOS FUISTE!, el que dijo. "Aceptamos con mucho gusto" – se defendió Yusuke. La pelea no fue trabajo para ellos, pero cuando se dieron cuenta, ya se les había hecho tarde. De pronto, alguien los sujeto por el atrás del uniforme.

- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Mas vale que nos sueltes ahora mismo! – exclamo Yusuke que no podía ver quien lo tenía sujeto a él y a Kuwabara.

- Tranquilo, tonto – Yusuke dejo de forcejear al tiempo que sintió que lo soltaban. Cuando se volteó, vio que era Botan, quien le sonreía como de costumbre flotando en el aire.

- ¡Botan! – exclamó Yusuke asombrado.

- ¿Pero dinos por que llegas de esa manera, Botan? – le pregunto Kuwabara que también parecía asombrado, y algo molesto.

- Koenma me pidió que les entregara esto... – respondió la chica sacando aquellos papeles que Koenma le había dado, y se los entrego a Yusuke.

- No me digas que... – la voz de Yusuke parecía nada complacida al recibir aquellos papeles.

- Si, es la nueva misión – le dijo Botan. Yusuke le dirigió a Kuwabara una mirada significativa, que su amigo le devolvió.

- Veamos que nos manda Koenma – dijo Yusuke contemplando por fin los papeles sin darles mucha importancia. Kuwabara se acercó a Yusuke por detrás para poder leer también aquellos informes.

- ¡¡QUÉ?! – Exclamó Yusuke que no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo - ¡Exijo una explicación de esto, Botan! –

- Yo tampoco se muy bien lo que esta pasando, pero estoy segura que Koenma se los explicará en cuanto lleguemos con él –

- Entonces vamos – pero cuando Yusuke se iba a subir en el "Transporte" de la Guía Espiritual, Kuwabara lo detuvo - ¿Qué sucede, Kuwabara? – le pregunto mirándolo extrañado.

- Yusuke, no podemos faltar el primer día de clases, sobre todo por que tenemos examen, y si lo reprobamos, tendremos graves problemas – le dijo algo preocupado.

- ¡Lo había olvidado! – y dijo volviéndose a la chica que los contemplaba con interés - ¡Lo siento mucho Botan, esto va para después! – y sin darle tiempo a la chica de asimilar sus palabras, ambos chicos echaron a correr nuevamente.

- ¡Dejen de decir tonterías, esto es MUY importante! – les espetó Botan molesta, al tiempo que los alcanzaba y los sujetaba por la parte trasera del cuello del uniforme.

- ¡¡Suéltanos Botan, llegaremos tarde!! – le pidió el pelinaranja intentando zafarse de la chica.

- ¡Koenma ordenó empezar con esto inmediatamente! – les regaño Botan.

- ¡¡La escuela es primero!! – se defendió Kuwabara. Botan hizo un gesto de enojo, y sin decir mas, se los llevó volando, mientras ambos, daban de patadas y gritos en contra de aquello.

--

En el mundo espiritual, el pequeño con el chupete en la boca esperaba impaciente la llegada de su asistente con los dos detectives, mientras a su lado, siempre fiel se encontraba Ogri.

La puerta principal se abrió y entraron 3 personas que Koenma reconoció de inmediato.

- Ya los traje, señor Koenma – le anunció la joven haciendo una reverenda ante el pequeño y sonriendo alegremente; ambos chicos detrás de Botan parecían molestos.

- ¡Koenma! – Exclamó Yusuke dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio - ¡Exijo que me expliques el significado de esto! –

- No hay nada que explicar Yusuke, las cosas son tal como las has leído – le respondió Koenma con aplomo.

- ¡¿Pero como pudo ser posible que sucediera esto durante nuestra ausencia?! – preguntó Yusuke desconcertado.

- ¿En donde se encuentran Hiei y Kurama? – Interrumpió Kuwabara algo inseguro – No estarás pensando en mandarnos a nosotros solos, ¿Verdad? –

- No te preocupes Kuwabara, nosotros también ayudaremos – respondió la voz de un chico desde una de las esquinas.

- ¡Kurama! – Exclamó Yusuke asombrado cuando se volteó y vio a su amigo, el cual les sonreía con agrado – No noté que estabas aquí –

- ¿Dijiste nosotros? – le pregunto Kuwabara buscando con la mirada a Hiei - ¿En donde está ese enano? –

- ¡¿A quien le dices "enano", Idiota?! – la fría y gruesa voz de un joven se dejo escuchar desde la esquina contraria a donde se encontraba Kurama.

- ¿En que momento entraron? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo Yusuke y Kuwabara.

- Llegamos hace rato – les respondió Kurama sonriendo con su acostumbrada sonrisa amable.

- Ustedes dos no dejan de sorprenderme – acepto Yusuke sonriendo divertido. A Kuwabara no le hacia gracia tener que trabajar con alguien como Hiei, pero sabia que el poder de este, era de gran ayuda en situaciones difíciles.

Kurama le devolvió la sonrisa a Yusuke, mientras que Hiei, por su parte, solo hacia una mueca de fría indiferencia y se volteaba hacia otro lado, y Yusuke, que ya lo conocía bien, sabia que era su forma de expresar que también le daba gusto (Aunque pensaba que Hiei era una persona difícil de comprender...)

Una vez que el equipo Urameshi estuvo reunido de nuevo, Koenma se levanto dispuesto a explicarles.

- Lo que ustedes vieron, son los papeles que muestran un registro sobre los espíritus de demonios (ya muertos) que han sido capturados... – aquí, Koenma hizo una pausa y contempló a los 4 chicos, pero como ninguno habló, continuó su explicación – Esto se debe a que alguien los venció mientras ustedes estaban en el Torneo De Artes Marciales Oscuras –

- Déjame ver si comprendo – le interrumpió Yusuke que comenzaba a entender lo que Koenma quería de ellos – Lo que quieres que hagamos, es que averigüemos quien destruyó a estos demonios, ¿No es así? – Koenma asintió en silencio.

- ¿Pero por que quieres saber quien fue?, si al fin y a cabo, nos hizo un favor al derrotarlos – inquirió Kuwabara confundido.

- En eso tenés razón, pero ¿que tal si ese sujeto es otro demonio y maligno? Además, si esta en este lugar, podría ser peligroso ya que podría causar algún daño a la ciudad – reflexionó Yusuke, comprendiendo a lo que Koenma trataba de llegar.

- Entonces, ¿Por donde comenzamos? – pregunto finalmente Kurama, quien al igual que Hiei, había estado haciendo un papel mudo en esta conversación.

- Aquí – dijo Koenma señalando con el dedo, un punto en el mapa que había sobre el escritorio – Es el templo Higurashi –

- ¿El templo Higurashi? – repitió Yusuke, a quien aquel nombre se le hacia conocido.

- Si, es ahí en donde aparecen los demonios. Si no me equivoco, debe haber un portal que une este mundo con el Makai, y es así, como los demonios logran atravesar – Koenma ya había aclarado las dudas del equipo, así que había llegado la hora de marcharse.

- ¡Muy bien equipo, vayamos entonces! – Dijo Yusuke emocionado, pero Kuwabara, quien no parecía nada contento, le detuvo de brazo.

- Urameshi... ¿Y la escuela? Teníamos examen a la primera hora, y no lo presentamos – la alegría se esfumó inmediatamente del rostro de Yusuke.

- De eso no se preocupen – intervino Koenma – Ya solucioné ese problema mandando unos avisos de que estaban enfermos y que no podrían asistir por el momento hasta nuevo aviso – Yusuke y Kuwabara intercambiaron miradas de confusión.

- ¿Y por que no nos avisaron?, ¡Estábamos MUY preocupados! – le espeto Yusuke a Koenma con enojo.

- ¡Pero si le dije a Botan que les avisara! – se defendió Koenma que comenzaba a sudar frío. Yusuke y Kuwabara se volvieron a Botan mirándola con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Lo siento chicos, lo olvide por completo! – respondió inmediatamente Botan, mientras se rascaba la nuca y sonreía nerviosa.

Continuará…

--

Y… o.o… k tal? xDD Les gusto? No les gusto? Solo hay una forma en comunicarlo. Aja, los reviews! xDD

Yap, los espero con ansias. Critiken (ejem) bonito o (ejem.ejem)

Hasta el prox Cap!


	2. El Pozo de la Época Antigua

--

**Disclaimer**: Seee, ya sabemos, YYH no es mió. Es obra del mejor autor de todos, Yoshihiro Togashi. Ahora, Hiei… es un caso especial (baba -¬-)

**Advertencia**: Como ya dije, el fic en general contiene yaoi (HombrexHombre). Si no te gusta el género, Shuu shuu ¬¬, fuera! Advertido estás, y si te arriesgas ya no será de mi responsabilidad . (jaja, me salió una rima xDD)

--

**Autora**: Yop xD (_Chiaky_)

**Corrección**: _Toky-chan_ (Gracias por tu ayuda! TOT –snif-)

**--**

**CAPITULO 2:**_** EL POZO DE LA ÉPOCA ANTIGUA**_

- ¿Falta mucho? – pregunto el chico mas alto del grupo.

- No, ya casi llegamos – respondió el líder con gesto de cansancio y tono monótono.

- ¿Ya? – volvió a preguntar Kuwabara.

- ¡¡No!! ¡¡Aún falta mucho!! – le grito Urameshi con desesperación y coraje, al tiempo que le acertaba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

– Idiota... – susurro Yusuke haciendo caso omiso de las quejas del pelinaranja por el golpe, y contemplando los alrededores. Aquel lugar era un zona muy linda... Seguramente a Keiko le gustaría vivir ahí, pensó el detective.

- ¡Oye Urameshi!, No tenias por que golpearme, hubiera bastado con que me dijeras que aun faltaba mucho – le gruñó Kuwabara sobándose la cabeza enojado – Por cierto... – dijo pasado la vista de Yusuke, a Kurama - ¿Cómo pudiste avisarle a Hiei sobre la misión? – Una buena pregunta se le había ocurrido a Kuwabara. Supuestamente Hiei debía de haber estado en el castillo de Mukuro, pues había quedado en que le ayudaría en sus misiones.

- Eso a ti no te interesa – le respondió Hiei con frialdad, dando un salto desde la rama en la que se había quedado parado y quedándose junto a Kurama.

- No te preocupes Hiei, no diré nada – le susurro Kurama a Hiei.

- ¡Mas te vale! – amenazó Hiei viéndole de reojo. Kurama solo sonrió con tranquilidad.

- Chicos, no hablen en voz baja, eso es de mala educación – les dijo Kuwabara bromeando al escuchar los susurros de ambos.

- Mira Kuwabara – comenzó a explicarle Kurama – Mukuro se fue de viaje a alguna parte, y como estaría ausente decidió darle a Hiei unos días de descanso –

- ¿Y como supiste que estaba de descanso? – Kuwabara no dejaba de hacer preguntas y aunque a Kurama le parecía gracioso, la verdad era que Hiei no pensaba lo mismo y comenzaba impacientarse.

- ¡Ya llegamos! – anunció Yusuke. Aquello se le hizo más interesante a Kuwabara que esperar a que Kurama le respondiera.

- ¡Luego me lo dices, Kurama! – le grito mientras se alejaba para seguir a Yusuke, el cual había comenzado a subir las escaleras del templo.

- Nos salvamos – dijo Kurama sonriendo tranquilamente, pues la verdad era que si la cosa seguía así, a Kurama le seria complicado seguirle explicando, y él no debía saber que ellos dos...

- Hn, si hubiera seguido preguntando solo tenía que cortarle esa lengua molesta – dijo Hiei con fría indiferencia. Kurama tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para evitar reír.

Los cuatro detectives subieron las escaleras, y al llegar a la sima, observaron un enorme y bonito templo. El silencio reinaba, pero de pronto, fue roto por la voz colérica de una chica que grito: "¡¡Inuyasha, ABAJO!!".

Seguido de este grito, se escucho un fuerte golpe, lo cual sobresalto a Yusuke y Kuwabara.

- ¿Qué... que fue eso? – pregunto Kuwabara nada convencido de querer saberlo.

- Se siente una extraña presencia dentro de este templo – observo Kurama.

- ¿Será un demonio? – preguntó Yusuke que también sentía aquella extraña presencia, la cual no era exactamente la de un ser maligno, y que al instante desapareció.

- ¡Vamos! – exclamó Yusuke, y pronto, los cuatro se apresuraron a llegar hasta el lugar en donde se había sentido aquel poder tan extraño.

Al ingresar a uno de los saloncitos, vieron a una chica que salía de un pozo. Su cara reflejaba no estar de buen humor, pero al levantar la vista y contemplar a los extraños, expreso miedo y soltó un grito...

Yusuke se precipitó hacia la chica y le tapo la boca con la mano para evitar que siguiera gritando.

- ¡No grites! – le pidió en un susurro – No queremos hacerte daño, solo hemos venimos a hacerte unas preguntas – la chica pensó que si mentían, ya la hubieran matado, y que como no fue así, no le quedaba más que confiar en ellos, así que asintió con la cabeza y Yusuke la soltó.

Los chicos no podían creer que la persona encargada de eliminar a esos demonios fuera una simple chica, o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba...

- Dinos... – comenzó Yusuke - ¿Sos vos la que ha estado eliminando a los seres no humanos que han aparecido en este mundo? – la chica los miro confusa, pero al instante sonrió.

- No, estas equivocado, yo no soy, es... – la chica paró... ¿Estaría bieni decirles la verdad o mentirles?

Un momento, ¿Cómo sabían ellos que a veces ingresaban por ahí seres de la época antigua...?

- ¿Quiénes son? – pregunto contemplando con desconfianza a los chicos.

- Mi nombre es Yusuke Urameshi, y este es mi equipo... – le respondió Yusuke presentándose y mostrándole con la mano derecha al resto de los chicos.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kazuma Kuwabara – se apresuro a presentarse el pelinaranja, con un tono ridículo de caballerosidad y ojos brillantes. A la chica le surgió una gotita en la nuca ante la actitud del chico, al igual que al resto de sus compañeros.

- Yo soy Shuichi Minamino, y él... – dijo Kurama señalando a su amigo pequeño que permanecía callado – es Hiei. Gusto en conocerte... – Kurama dudo, ¿Acaso la chica había dicho como se llamaba? La actitud de Kurama le recordó a la chica que no se había presentado.

- ¡Ah!, lo siento, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, mucho gusto – se apresuró a presentarse con una sonrisa llena de pena.

Una vez que Kagome se dio cuenta de que las intenciones de los chicos no eran malas, les invito a su casa a tomar algo de té, aprovechando que su madre, su abuelo y su hermano habían salido de viaje.

- Disculpen... – interrumpió Kagome mirando a Yusuke y Kuwabara, ya que al presentarse, el nombre de la mayoría de los chicos se le habían hecho conocidos – hace un rato me dijeron que sus nombres eran Yusuke Urameshi y Kazuma Kuwabara, ¿Me equivoco? –

- No, así nos llamamos – afirmo Kuwabara que no comprendía a lo que la chica quería llegar.

- ¿Acaso ustedes son...? – Yusuke comprendió al instante lo que Kagome trataba de decir.

- Así es... – le interrumpió Yusuke haciéndose el importante – Nosotros somos los mas fuertes de la escuela –

- Y yo, además de ser un gran peleador, soy todo un caballero con las damas – le dijo Kuwabara mirándola con galantería, al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano y le preguntaba si tenía novio. Aquella mirada y el comportamiento extraño de Kuwabara, comenzaban a asustar a Kagome. Al final, Kazuma termino con una mano marcada en el cachete, pues Kagome, asustada, lo había abofeteado.

- ¡Hey, Kuwabara!, cuando vea a Yukina se lo voy a decir... – se burló Yusuke.

- ¡Si le decís a Yukina, yo le voy a decir a Keiko que tocaste a otra mujer! – le amenazó Kuwabara molesto.

- ¡Eso es mentira! – se defendió Yusuke mirándolo molesto.

- ¿Acaso pensás que te a creer si se lo digo? –le respondió Kuwabara sonriendo maliciosamente. La guerra estaba declarada, y al siguiente momento, ambos estaban peleándose.

Kagome contemplo a Yusuke y Kuwabara asustada, sin embargo, Kurama, que estaba sentado en la mesa tomándose su té, y Hiei, que estaba recargado en la pared, actuaba como si nada estuviese pasando.

- ¿No piensan detenerlos? – les pregunto Kagome mirando a Kurama y Hiei preocupada.

- Descuida – le respondió Kurama con una sonrisa dulce y toda la tranquilidad que en él era ya normal – ellos dos siempre son así – Kagome contempló mejor al chico pelirrojo, el cual desde que se había presentado, también se le había hecho muy conocido, tanto en su forma de sonreír, como en su manera educada de comportarse.

- Disculpa, ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? – le pregunto Kagome intentando recordar en donde lo había visto, por que era seguro que de algún lado lo conocía.

- Shuichi Minamino – le respondió Kurama. Hiei lo miró de reojo. En el mundo Ningenkai, Kurama era conocido con entre los humanos como Shuichi Minamino.

Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y en su rostro se dibujo una expresión de asombro total. ¡Aquel era el mismo joven de que tanto se hablaba en su escuela!

De la nada, la chica sacó un papel y una pluma que le enseño al muchacho.

- ¡¿Podrías darme tu autógrafo?! – le pidió llena de emoción; Shuichi era muy famoso en su colegio, y sobre todo entre las chicas, ¡Que suerte era para ella, conocer e incluso hablar con Shuichi Minamino!

Al rato, Kagome recordó la razón por la cuál tenía aquellas inesperadas visitas.

- Por cierto... ¿Por qué han venido? – al hacer esa pregunta, noto que Shuichi se puso sumamente serio, al igual que su pequeño amigo Hiei, el cual desde un principio había estado callado y apartado en un rincón de la sala; Yusuke y Kuwabara dejaron inmediatamente de "jugar" y también adoptaron aquel aire serio. Que extraño.

- Hemos venido a investigar la razón por la cual los demonios aparecen y desaparecen en este punto – le explico Yusuke. La morocha comprendió que los chicos sabían mas de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado, pero por le momento era mejor que no supieran que en el templo existía una puerta que podía llevarla a la época antigua.

- Comprendo, ¿Pero con que motivo quieren saberlo?, total, si aparecen y luego desaparecen, no creo que haya algo de que preocuparse – dijo Kagome, confiada en que convencería con facilidad a los chicos, y estos se irían sin preguntar mas...

- Eso ya lo sabemos, pero puede que por ese portal ingrese otro ser más poderoso que los que hasta el momento han entrado, y eso ocasionaría grandes conflictos no solo en Japón, si no en todo el mundo - corrigió Kurama con aplomo. Kagome comprendió a lo que se refería y sabía que tenía mucha razón.

- Tiene razón, pero a igual que ustedes, no se por que ocurre esto – mintió Kagome, sin embargo, en sus ojos se reflejaba nerviosismo, y esto no pasó inadvertido por los detectives.

- ¿Acaso nos estás mintiendo? – le espeto Yusuke con desconfianza.

- ¡Yo no miento! – se defendió Kagome.

- ¡¿Entonces quien era ese tal inuyasha?! ¡¿Y por que salías de ese pozo cuando te encontramos?! – a Kagome le surgió una ENORME gota en la nuca y se quedó callada. La habían descubierto y no podía seguir ocultando la verdad, ¿Ahora que debía hacia?

La joven se levanto con un semblante de resignación y les pidió a los chicos que la acompañaran. Al llegar al pozo, Kagome no dijo nada, y solo espero a ver que era lo que hacían los detectives.

Yusuke miro a la chica con algo de desconfianza, pero al intercambiar miradas con sus amigos, él y Kuwabara se acercaron al pozo.

- ¿Sienten lo mismo que yo? – les preguntó Kuwabara que le había dado un escalofrío al acercarse. Los chicos asintieron.

- ¿Por qué se siente esta extraña energía emanar del pozo? – le pregunto Yusuke. Kagome suspiró y otra gota le apareció en la nuca. ¡Por que le ocurrían estas cosas a ella!

Al no ver otra salida, la joven tuvo que explicarles lo que sucedía. Luego de escuchar la extraña versión de la piba, los chicos decidieron que también debían ir.

- ¡Pero eso será imposible! – objeto Kagome.

- ¿Y por que? – le pregunto Yusuke escéptico.

- Yo soy la única que puede viajar al pasado – y en su rostro se reflejo una mueca como si lamentara darles aquélla noticia.

- Pues yo no te creo – le respondió Yusuke al tiempo que el y Kuwabara se subían al borde del pozo.

- ¡Oigan!, ¡No lo hagan...! – era demasiado tarde, Yusuke y Kuwabara habían saltado al interior del pozo.

¡¡PLAFF!!

Dos golpes secos se dejaron escuchar instantes después, lo cual daba por entendido que ni Yusuke ni Kuwabara habían logrado cruzar aquélla "Barrera del Tiempo", y se habían estrellado en el fondo del pozo.

- Les advertí que yo era la única que podía cruzar – les regaño Kagome asomándose al pozo, en donde los dos detectives se encontraban tirados y maltrechos.

La joven Higurashi les había dicho que podía viajar al pasado gracias al poder de la Perla De Shikon (Cuatro Almas) que se encontraba dentro de ella. Ante aquel comentario, Hiei se acerco a la chica y le quito la perla que tenía colgando del cuello.

- ¡No!, ¡¿Qué haces?! – Hiei no le respondió y contemplo la perla detenidamente por algún tiempo; enseguida, y sin previo aviso, salto dentro del pozo.

A diferencia de Yusuke y Kuwabara que aun estaban tendidos en el fondo del pozo, Hiei sí pudo atravesar aquélla "Barrera". Desde arriba, Kagome y Kurama observaron aquello sorprendidos.

Yusuke y Kuwabara regresaron a la superficie y encontraron a Kurama preocupado y a Kagome pálida. El detective se acerco al pelirrojo y le puso la mano sobre el hombro, haciéndole comprender que Hiei era muy fuerte y podía cuidarse solo por el momento.

A Kagome, aquello no le hacia gracia alguna, ¿Cómo había pasado?, ¿Y ahora como se lo explicaría a inuyasha cuando lo viera...?

Continuará…

--

Es increíble ¿Cómo pudo Hiei viajar hacia la época antigua? ¿Acaso sabe la respuesta? Si es así, mierda que Hiei es listo (baba)

xDDD

Bueeeh, aquí respondiendo a sus review! (Gracias x mandarlos TOT)

**Keira: **Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, si? Gracias por los ánimos o! Un saludo de mi parte ;) y gracias por el review también n.n

**Bunny Saito**: ¡Por supuesto que lo seguiré! Ya que insistes xDD... Mmmm, solo espero no tardar tanto en actualizar como lo hago en el otro fic que aún no lo terminé n.nU. También te mando saludos desde Argentina!!

**Keikocvl**: Agradezco con toda alma tu hermoso review T-T -snif-. Me has hecho inspirado más de lo que estaba... ¡Hace rato quería dedicarte un fic! O. Ok, espero que te haya gustado este fic n.n

**Silverhell**: Holitas! hace rato que quería hacer esta historia! Veamos... creo que desde hace dos meses aprox xD. Sip, ya tenía el primer capítulo hecho desde hace unas semanas, pero me ocurrió lo mismo que a Yure (una amiga): ¡Por una miserable y estúpida equivocación lo borre todo y en menos de 5 segundos se me había ido toda la inspiración que tenía! O. (Te compadezco, Yure. Ahora se como te sentiste cuando te ocurrió lo mismo que a mi T.T). Bueno, dejando a un lado el incidente u.u, gracias por el reviews! +0+

Gracias a todas las que me dejaron ánimos! Espero continuar así n.n


	3. InuYasha y Kikyo

**SHIKON NO TAMA**

**Capítulo 3: InuYasha y Kikyo**

Luego de que Hiei desapareciera dentro del pozo, Kurama, junto con Yusuke y Kazuma, esperaron una explicación de parte de Aome. Ella les había dicho que era la única que podía pasar ese pozo, pero si Hiei pasó de alguna manera, la chica seguramente les estaba ocultando algo que ellos no sabían.

-Ya les dije que no tengo idea de como su amigo pudo cruzar el pozo. -Dijo Aome. Por la forma de expresarse, los jóvenes creyeron en sus palabras.

Ahora debían encontrar la manera de viajar al pasado, para buscar a Hiei y además, conocer como fue Japón, hace 500 años atrás.

-Tienes una idea, ¿Kurama?. -Preguntó Yusuke al ver a su amigo meditando. Aome se extrañó al escuchar a Yusuke, llamar al pelirrojo, Kurama.

-Si. -Afirmó Kurama. El chico vio como Aome lo miraba de una manera... extraña. -¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Kurama.

-¿Porque Yusuke te llamó Kurama? -El pelirrojo se había olvidado de que la chica no sabía nada de él, de su verdadera forma.

-Es una larga historia -Respondió Kurama sin darle mucha importancia. Diendo ahora marcha a su plan, Kurama se acercó hacia Aome y le preguntó si agarrados de las manos, formando una especia de "cadena" con ella, pasarían el pozo sin ningún problema. Aome lo pensó y al rato le dijo que nunca lo había intentado con alguien.

Sin importarle nuevamente, Kurama pidió que lo intentaran. Y así, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama y Aome, se agarraron de las manos (como había dicho Kurama), formando una cadena entre ellos.

Luego todos saltaron dentro del pozo, triunfando el plan que se le había ocurrido al chico de ojos verdes.

= = = = = = = = = = Época Antigua: 500 años atrás = = = = = = = = = =

Luego de un extraño suceso, los chicos despertaron y se vieron dentro del pozo.

-¿Acaso no pudimos pasar? -Se preguntó Kuwabara, al notar que estaba en el fondo del pozo otra vez. Aome negó con la cabeza, mientras salía del mismo. Detrás de ella les siguió Kurama, Yusuke y por último Kazuma.

Al salir fuera del pozo, el mundo donde ahora los jóvenes detectives se encontraban era totalmente distinto al Reikai (Mundo Espiritual) y al Makai (Mundo de los Demonios); ese mundo no era otro sino el mismo Ningenkai (Mundo de los Humanos), 500 años atrás.

Los tres detectives notaron que la época antigua estaba inundada de presencias malignas. Solo unos pocos no eran malignos.

-¿Y ahora que debemos hacer?- Preguntó Yusuke luego de observar el paisaje del lugar. -No veo en ningún lado a Hiei. -Continuó. El chico comenzó a caminar...

-¡Esperen! -Gritó Aome de repente. -¿Están seguros de continuar? Les advierto que esta época no es como la que ustedes se imaginan. Está llena de guerras civiles y de demonios- Dijo Aome seriamente. De parte de los chicos recibió como respuesta, sonrisas de ellos.

-No te preocupes, sabemos cuidarnos. -Dijo Yusuke despreocupadamente. Aome suspiró. Si su amigo "con orejas de perro" se enteraba que trajo a más personas, seguramente se enojaría con ella.

-Ahora dime... -Yusuke interrumpió los pensamientos de la joven. -¿Por dónde debemos ir? -A Aome le calló una gota en la nuca u.uU.

-¿Estabas yendo hacia una dirección sin saber hacia donde te dirigías?- Preguntó Aome... ¿regañándolo?

-Bueno, bueno. Tampoco para que te enojes. -Dijo Yusuke pidiéndole que se tranquilizara. Al instante Aome reaccionó. ¿Pero que era lo que estaba pensando? La forma de actuar de Yusuke, le hizo recordar por un momento a...

-¿Le sucede algo señorita Aome?- Preguntó amablemente Kurama, sacándole de los pensamientos de la chica.

-Ehhh, no pasa nada... -Dijo Aome, dudando de sí misma por su respuesta. Kurama lo notó. Él tampoco creyó en las palabras de Aome.

La jovencita, olvidando el tema, guió a sus "nuevos amigos" hacia el Templo de una anciana conocida. Posiblemente ya habrían encontrada a Hiei, el pequeño amigo de los jóvenes.

Cuando llegaron al Templo de la Época Antigua no encontraron a nadie. Aome se extraño y se dirigió hacia otro posible lugar. Acertando lo que pensaba, vieron a un montón de personas reunidas en una zona no muy lejas del Templo donde llegaron la primera vez.

Aome se acercó preguntando que sucedía, y una mujer le respondió que encontraron a otro demonio de aspecto humano. Yusuke y sus amigos al escucharla, pidieron que los dejaran pasar para ver a ese youkai.

"Miserables, ¡¡¡Suéltenme!!!"

La voz que escucharon les era muy familiar, y antes que adivinaran quien era, los tres detectives vieron a su amigo atado con cadenas, al parecer "especiales" para demonios.

-Me alegra que hayas regresado, Aome- Una anciana se acercó hacia la mencionada chica y observó los tres nuevos visitantes, de una manera extraña por su forma de vestir y de sus miradas de "problemáticos".

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -Fue lo primero que pregunto Aome.

-Encontraron a un demonio inconsciente en el fondo del pozo de donde sueles venir. Afortunadamente con mis conjuros de detención pudimos aprisionarlo, ¡no sabes como nos costó detenerlo!... pero lo más raro es que tiene aspecto de un niño. -Ante esta explicación, los detectives comenzaron a reírse con todo. Al parecer ya conocieron a Hiei, y no estaba de buen humor que digamos.

Kurama suspiro de alivio, Aome notó es gran preocupación por su amigo... ¿Qué tiene que se preocupe demasiado? ¡Si es su amigo!...

Aome le pidió que lo liberaran, explicándole que ella lo conocía y no era malo. Cuando lo soltaron, Kurama tuvo que calmarlo inmediatamente porque en cualquier momento se lanzaría a matar a toda la gente por haberlo encadenarlo y no haber confiado en él.

-Discúlpenos joven Hiei, es que estamos en guerras civiles y ya nadie nos es de confianza- Dijo pidiendo disculpas, la anciana a un molesto Hiei. Como de costumbre recibió como respuesta un "Hn". -Ahora quisiera saber yo Aome, ¿quiénes son estas personas?. -La anciana volvió a observar a los cuatro chicos. -Todos me parecen muy sospechosos ya que en ellos se siente grandes poderes.

-Le explico... -Aome estuvo unos minutos hablándole sobre los detectives y su misión. Luego de eso, la anciana se presentó, diciéndoles que ella es Kaede, la hermana menor de la sacerdotisa Kikyo, la cual cuidaba de la Perla de Shikon.

La Perla de Shikon, también conocida como La Perla de Las Cuatro Almas, es el resultado de una batalla de una poderosa sacerdotisa contra una cantidad tremenda de seres malignos. Esa valiosa joya salió del corazón de esa chica, luego de dar su vida en una explosión que ella mismo causó para poder derrotar a los monstruos.

Esa perla llegó a manos de la hermana de Kaede: Kikyo, con la misión de protegerla y de purificarla contra cualquier ser que quisiera poseerla con el propósito de usarla para el mal.

Lamentablemente Kikyo murió siendo engañada por un ser que también quería poseer la Perla, y su nombre es Naraku, una fusión de un ladrón con seres malignos. Unos minutos antes de que muriera Kikyo, le pidió a su hermana Kaede (que en ese momento era una niña), que quemaran su cuerpo junto con la Perla. Kaede, con el dolor de la pérdida de su hermana, cumplió su deseo.

Antes de que la sacerdotisa fuera atacada por Naraku, se había enamorado de un humano mitad bestia: Hablamos de ** InuYasha**.

InuYasha, al principio también quería poseer la Perla para convertirse en una bestia completamente, pero luego de conocer y enamorarse de Kikyo, cambio de parecer y había decidido convertirse en un humano para estar junto a ella.

Pero aqui llegó Naraku, haciéndoles caer en una trampa donde ambos pensaron que habían sido traicionados uno por el otro, causándole la muerte a Kikyo y provocándole un hechizo a InuYasha, donde luego de 50 años de estar durmiendo clavado por una de las flechas de Kikyo, en un árbol, despierta gracias a la llegada de Aome, la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Kikyo.

Cuando todo esto sucedió, en el Japón actual (500 años después), la chica, Aome, fue atacada por una mujer ciempiés al lado del pozo, siendo atraída hacia el mismo y llevándola al pasado, donde descubre que dentro de ella se encontraba la famosa Perla de Shikon. Ahí fue donde encontró a InuYasha clavado en un árbol, al parecer dormido, y siendo despertado por la presencia de esta chica, salvándola de la mujer-ciempiés.

Luego de unos días, Aome fue atacada por otro demonio, y esta vez por una manada de aves negras. Uno de ellos lograron quitarle La Perla de Shikon, y Aome, para poder destruir a ese pajarraco, utilizó una de las flechas que le habían dado, destruyendo completamente al ave y rompiendo "sin querer", la Perla en millones de fragmentos-

Ahora ella e InuYasha deberían recolectar los fragmentos para formar nuevamente la Perla de Shikon, ya que si alguien utiliza un fragmento, podría haber caos en el Mundo...

Y así es la historia de como Aome puede viajar al pasado, gracias a que la Perla estaba dentro de ella y también porque es la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Kikyo.

Yusuke y los demás quedaron sorprendidos, era la primera vez que escuchaban algo tan... espectacular sería. Habían escuchado la impresionante historia del pasado de Kurama, Hiei y del antepasado de Yusuke pero jamás una tan increíble como esta.

-Hay algo que no entiendo. -Luego de terminar de escuchar la historia, Kuwabara preguntó. -¿Cómo es posible que haya tantos demonios? ¿Y acaso Naraku sigue vivo?...

Kurama respondió la primera pregunta de Kazuma, diciéndole que seguramente una portal se encontraba abierta, y daba la ventaja de dejar pasar a cualquier youkai.

-¿Pero en ese momento Koenma no existía?. -Volvió a preguntar Kuwabara. Si en ese momento estaba tomando el lugar de su padre, sin duda era un novato.

Aome le respondió la otra pregunta del chico. Lamentablemente Naraku sigue con vida, con el mismo objetivo de poseer la Perla de Shikon.

Luego de pensarlo un rato, Yusuke se preguntó si debería meterse en el asunto de Naraku. Escuchó a Aome de que aún existe, y que todavía busca la manera de obtener esa Perla. Pero esta ya no era su misión... ¿o si?.

-¿Qué hacemos?... ¿Nos metemos?- Preguntó Yusuke a su equipo. Kuwabara miró seriamente a Yusuke y le dijo:

-No puedo dejar que esta bella dama se enfrente contra un ser peligroso. ¡Yo, el gran Kazuma Kuwabara ayudaré a recuperar la Perla!.

De parte de Kurama recibió una sonrisa de afirmación, y de Hiei también con un toque de "hn", como siempre lo hacía.

Bien, ese era su equipo... ¡Ese era el equipo de Urameshi! Yusuke agradeció haber conocido a sus amigos, porque sin ellos, ¿qué haría?. Quien sabe...

-Por cierto... -Vuelve a preguntar Urameshi. -...Mencionaste que vos, junto con tu amigo estaban buscando los fragmentos, ¿Cierto?. -La joven asintió. -Bueno, ¿ahora donde se encuentra InuYasha?. -Bueno pregunta. Desde que llegaron al lugar, Aome en ningún momento vio a InuYasha.

-Anciana Kaede, ¿no sabes donde está InuYasha?. -Preguntó Aome.

-Dijo que iría junto con Miroku, Sango y Shippo a buscar los fragmentos... y al parecer estaba muy molesto. -La anciana Kaede suspiro. Siempre pasaba lo mismo con InuYasha. Por suerte Aome volvió y ya no había de que preocuparse, pero estos jóvenes...

Aome también suspiro. Ella aún seguía enojada por lo que le hizo InuYasha antes de regresar al Japón actual.

-FlashBack-

-¡Déjame en paz!

-Pero Aome...

-¿Qué quieres?

-Dime... ¿Acaso viste todo?

-Vi todo

-De...desde el principio?

-¡¡Dije que **TODO**!!- Aunque no quería admitirlo, estaba dolorida hasta el alma. Al ver que su "rival", Kikyo, había besado a InuYasha, sintió que su corazón se desplomaba. Y más cuando InuYasha la abrazó diciéndole que la protegería por siempre...

-Aome...¿adonde piensas ir?

-Debo regresar a mi casa. Hace días que perdí la noción de la fecha actual y en cualquier momento comienzan las clases- Respondió molesta, sin mirar al joven.

Luego de llegar al pozo entró en él, y cuando ya estaba en su época actual, notó que su amigo la siguió.

-¡Espera Aome! ¡Aún no te puedes ir!- El chico estaba a punto de salir fuera del pozo, pero...

-InuYasha, ¡¡¡ABAJO!!!- Y al decir estas palabras, InuYasha cayó nuevamente dentro del pozo, obligándolo a regresar a la Época Antigua.

-End FlashBack-

Aome estaba pensando. InuYasha no tenía la culpa de querer proteger a Kikyo. Total, ella fue su primer amor y no puede evitarlo, en cambio Aome...

Yusuke al verla pensativa y con mirada triste, le preguntó si le ocurría algo. Aome movió la cabeza indicándole un "No". Claro que el chico no le creyó, pero era mejor no meterse en el asunto por el momento.

-Por cierto, ¿Cuanto falta para que comiencen las clases? -Preguntó Aome al recordar para que volvía a su época actual.

-Hoy empezó, pero por suerte me salve de un examen que seguro no lo aprobaba.- Respondió Yusuke sonriendo despreocupadamente. A Aome le agarró un ataque de desesperación.

-¿¿¡¡QUE DICES!!?? ¿¿¿¡¡HOY EMPEZARON!!!?? -Aome se agarró la cabeza... el primer día de clases y ya faltaba. Ahora no podría regresar, ya que deberá buscar los fragmentos juntos con Yusuke y sus amigos.

Ya los detectives y hasta la chica Aome, estaban preparados para empezar a buscar los restos de los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon, ya que Aome poseía algunos pedazos. Además, ella iría a aprovechar a buscar a InuYasha, aunque todavía no quería hablarle, pero era necesario que conociera a los nuevos chicos...

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Que lío... ¡Pobre Aome! ¿Quien hubiese sabido que ante de conocer a los chicos YYH, Aome se encontrara con InuYasha siendo besado nuevamente por Kikyo? O.o... ¿Y qué iba imaginar que ya era el día de regresar a clases? o.O... yo que ella prefiero quedarme ;P

**Respuesta de reviews o:**

**Mayumi-Minamino**: ¡Que bueno que hayas podido leer este fic! Y al respecto a tu preocupación por Hiei, tranquila ;), solo lo encadenaron "por las dudas" xDD (que mala soy con mi Hiei O.o). Todavía es un misterio sobre la Gema de Hiei O.O y es posible que el próximo chapter se averigüe nn

**Haruka**: ¿En serio está lindo? - que bien! Más animos me dan!! -... Por cierto, ouko? te refieres a Youko e InuYasha? O.o Si te refieres a Youko es posible xDD ¡Encima en una comu a Youko lo consideraban a InuYasha más... hombre! o.O... ejem u.u... saludos de mi parte!

**Bunny Saito**: No te preocupes amiga, que ya verás (o imaginarás :P), la cara de Inu al ver a Urameshi! xD... Sobre tu pregunta, creo que ya leíste uno de mis pensamientos o.o. Adelantaré de que Sesshomaru sí aparecerá y más adelante... pero tb adelantaré que no será solamente un enemigo de su hermano InuYahsa, sino algo más... hasta ahí me callo O.OU... (Secreto por el momento ;P)

Nuevamente agradezco a los reviews que me dejaron, y por eso **prometer** actualizar el fic 1 o 2 capítulos por semana nn (en especial los fines de semana ).

Insisto, quiero saber si les gusta para continuarlo. Solo dejen un review... con pocas palabras ya me conformo, solo-eso-les-pido T.T... Bueh, los dejo en libertad xDD

Matta ne!


	4. Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara

**SHIKON NO TAMA**

**Capítulo 4: Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara**

En el bosque, no muy lejos del pueblo donde se encuentran el equipo Urameshi, otras personas andan buscando fragmentos de la Perla.

-Tu tienes la culpa, InuYasha.

-¿Yo? ¿¡Y por qué yo!?.

-Rompiste el corazón de la señorita Aome y por eso se fue a su región. -Dijo el muchacho. Su nombre es Miroku, de unos 19 años de edad, es considerado como uno de los mejores monjes de ese tiempo. Tiene en la palma de su mano derecha un agujero negro, una maldición que Naraku le dió como herencia al abuelo de Miroku. Es por eso que su abuelo y su padre murieron rápidamente, siendo Miroku apenas un niño.

Para detener esa herencia del agujero, Miroku debe derrotar a Naraku lo más pronto posible o sería devorado por el mismo Hoyo Negro. Y mientras buscaba los fragmentos de Shikon, la cual los necesitaba para volverse fuerte, conoce a InuYasha y Aome, que al final termina uniéndose a su grupo

-¡Además Aome es mucho más bonita y simpática que Kikyo! -Dijo metiéndose a la conversación un pequeño niño zorro.

-¡Tú te callas, Shippo! -Gruño InuYasha.

Shippo es un niño zorro que quedó huérfano luego de que unos Hermanos Relámpagos, mataran a su padre por simplemente sacarle la piel de zorro. Como venganza, el pequeño deseaba conseguir todos los fragmentos para también volverse fuerte y derrotar a los asesinos de su padre.

En una ocasión trató de arrebatarles algunos de los fragmentos a Aome, pero InuYasha al verlo vengado la muerte de su padre, se une a ellos... claro que siempre anda haciéndole enojar a InuYasha n.nU.

-Siempre pasa lo mismo, se pelean como niños... -Suspiró la chica que los acompaña.

-¿A quién le dices niño, Sango? -Gruño InuYasha a la chica. Ella también se unió al grupo de InuYasha, ya que también busca venganza por la muerte de su padre y los aldeanos de su pueblo... y además trata de liberar a su hermano Kohaku, que se encuentra "poseído" por Naraku, por un fragmento que le incrusto en su espalda.

Es acompañada por su mascota: Kirara, una tierna y hermosa gatita que siempre está al lado de Sango, para ayudarla en su cacería.

No había ni un alma en ese bosque. Todo estaba tranquilo, y eso preocupaba al Monje Miroku.

-Esto puede ser una trampa. -Ante este comentario, InuYasha, Sango y Shippo miraron al joven. Puede tener razón, el bosque está demasiado tranquilo... demasiado silencioso para que no haya ni siquiera un pájaro a la vista.

-Tienes razón, hace rato andamos caminando y ni siquiera nos cruzamos con un demonio. -Susurra InuYasha. Los jóvenes se detuvieron. Algo no andaba bien. Se pusieron atentos y preparados para lo que sea que vaya a suceder.

De repente, un temblor los hizo caer al suelo, donde apareció un youkai terriblemente horroroso y enorme, y al parecer demasiado fuerte para los cuatro chicos.

-Esta será un dura batalla- Aclaró el Monje Miroku, a InuYasha.

-Pues si no luchamos, ¡ese demonio repugnante nos devorará vivos!. -Gritó InuYasha, mientras se lanzaba contra el demonio, preparándose para lanzarle un ataque.

-¡¡Prueba mi Viento Cortante!!

= = = = = = = = = = Templo de Kaede = = = = = = = = = =

-Oigan... ¿lo sienten? -Preguntó el chico más alto.

-Si... una de esas presencias me es familiar. -Dijo Yusuke. Kurama vio a Aome paralizada.

-¿Sucede algo, señorita Aome?

-Si..sien-to la presencia de un fragmento de la Perla... -Dijo Aome mientras sentía el fragmento.

-¿Puedes sentirlo? Yo no siento nada. -Dice Kazuma, tratando de concentrase para sentir el fragmento, por supuesto que en vano.

-Yo soy la única que lo puedo sentir -Dijo Aome.

-Ese fragmento está muy cerca de aqui -Habló finalmente, Hiei. Los chicos inclusive Aome, lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Acaso lo sientes? ¡Es imposible! Soy la única capaz de presenciar los fragmentos... -Dijo Aome que aún no podía creer lo que pasaba. Primero el pequeño lograba pasar el pozo sin ningún problema, y ahora dice sentir un fragmento de la Perla. ¿Cómo es posible? Seguramente, Hiei tiene algo que le permite pasar el pozo y sentir los fragmentos.

-Ahora esa presencia familiar se está debilitando. -Dijo Kurama, interrumpiéndole los pensamientos de Aome. -Es el mismo poder que sentimos cuando llegamos al Templo de usted. -Dijo, mirando a Aome.

-No puede ser... ¡¡¡InuYasha!! -Al instante, un Templo yacía vacío, ya que los jóvenes salieron corriendo tras la chica, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar de la batalla.

= = = = = = = = = = Mientras, en el Bosque = = = = = = = = = =

-Maldición! Esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba!...- Se quejó InuYasha, mientras esquivaba un golpe del monstruo. Hacía rato que InuYasha y compañía estaban luchando.

Con el poder de Sango no bastaba, su ataque especial "Hiraikotsu", no era lo suficientemente grande como para partir al demonio en dos.

Miroku no podía utiliza su Agujero Negro, pues los insectos de Naraku habían aparecido y si el Monje los absorbe correría el riesgo de morir envenenado. Al parecer ese youkai fue embocado por el mismo Naraku, ya que los insectos eran la prueba más exacta.

InuYasha no encontraba el punto débil del monstruo, necesita la ayuda de Aome para poder descubrir su punto, pero ella regresó a su época y no podía depender de Aome ahora.

-Solo son insectos para mi. -El monstruo, después de haber comenzado la batalla habló, con voz gruesa y ronca. Dió un golpe fuerte a Sango, dejándola herido e inconsciente. Miroku frunció el ceño, al igual que InuYasha. Shippo y Kirara corrieron hacia la chica herida.

-Eres un miserable- Dice InuYasha, al ver a Sango empezando a sangrar -¡Ahora pagarás por lo que le has echo a Sango!. -Dicho esto, InuYasha da un salto, lanzándole nuevamente el ataque "Viento Cortante".

Fue en vano. El demonio evadió el ataque de InuYasha fácilmente, lanzando la espada a una distancia lejana de donde cayó InuYasha malherido.

Parecía el fin de la batalla... Shippo y Kirara no eran lo suficientemente fuerte como para herir a ese demonio; Sango estaba muy herida; El Monje Miroku no podía utilizar su Agujero Negro; E InuYasha estaba siendo derrotado también por el Youkai.

-¡InuYasha! -El chico mencionado volteo sorprendido al escuchar y reconocer esa voz... No lo podía creer, Aome había regresado nuevamente, y lo más sorprendente fue cuando la chica lo abrazó al verlo tirado gravemente herido.

-Aome, ¿por qué volviste? Pensé que estabas enojada conmigo... -InuYasha le preguntó dulcemente a Aome, la chica lo miró con lágrimas queriendo salir en sus ojos...

Aome no supo que responder, ¿Por qué volvió? Solo lo hizo porque esos chicos le habían pedido, pero Aome no quería regresar, estaba enojada y... triste al mismo tiempo.

-Eso ya no importa, lo que interesa es que estés a salvo. -Aome abrazó con más fuerza, dándole un pequeño dolor a InuYasha, cosa que ignoró por completo ya que se sentía bien estar siendo abrazado por la chica.

-Aome... -InuYasha, quien estaba tirado en el piso herido por el último golpe del demonio, respondió a Aome con un dulce y tierno abrazo. Cerró los ojos... que bien se sentía estar así, la calidez de la joven, su dulce arome, su inesperada presencia... en aquel momento quería que fuese eterno, que nunca acabara...

Sin embargo, seguramente no saldrían con vida de este peligroso enfrentamiento.

-¡¡¡Rei gaaaaaan!!! -InuYasha abrió los ojos al escuchar ese grito. Vio como una bola de energía espiritual atravesaba sin ninguna dificultad el pecho del enorme youkai.

Gracias a ese ataque, el monstruo cayó en el suelo viéndose en su pecho un gran agujero, pero aún seguía con vida, eso quería decir que no le ha dado en su punto vital.

Aome se retiró de Inu, para que él se levantara y viera aparecer a cuatro chicos muy extraños ante él.

-Aome, dime donde se encuentra el fragmento. -InuYasha quedó extrañado, ese chico al haberla llamado por su nombre y con toda confianza significaba que ya la conocía.

-Tiene incrustado el fragmento en su puño derecho. -Respondió, al ver como brillaba ese fragmento en la mano del demonio.

-Esto será pan comido. -Dijo Yusuke sonriendo, ya seguro de su victoria. Kurama, Hiei y Kuwabara sonrieron al igual que él.

Tres de los chicos detectives se lanzaron al ataque. El demonio, a pesar de su gran tamaño se levantó rápidamente. Mientras Kuwabara ayudaba a levantar al herido de InuYasha junto con Aome, Hiei y Kurama trataban de distraer al youkai, para que Yusuke en el momento adecuado le revatara el fragmento de su puño.

Finalmente y en un descuido del horrible demonio, Yusuke le quitó el fragmento mientras que Hiei y Kurama le daban el golpe final. El monstruo se polvorizó por completo.

La victoria de Yusuke y sus amigos fue más rápido de lo que pensaba Aome. Al parecer era cierto de que ellos si tenían poderes y que también tenían experiencia en estas cosas.

Sango, que había despertado en el momento que los chicos acabaran con el monstruo, quedó sorprendida al ver esos poderes en los visitantes extraños. Miroku quedó igual que Sango, pero notó que no se trataban de gente mala, al contrario, fue una suerte que vinieran estos nuevos chicos a ayudarlos.

Miroku ayudó a Sango a subirse encima de Kirara, la cual se transformó en un gato más grande para poder llevar a Sango sin ningún problema.

Enseguida los jóvenes, se llevaron a los amigos heridos de Aome, hacia el Templo de la anciana Kaede.

= = = = = = = = = = Templo de Kaede, una hora después = = = = = = = = = =

-Es increíble que luego de una hora quedaran mis heridas totalmente cerradas. -Dijo Miroku, viéndose sus lastimaduras casi curadas.

-Las plantas medicinales de Kurama son muy buenas para curar. Él es un experto en esto- Dijo Yusuke, mirando a Kurama asentir.

-Ya veo. Gracias por su ayuda -Dijo Miroku agradeciendo a Kurama y a los demás.

-Así que ustedes son detectives espirituales que vienen de la misma región que Aome y quieren ayudarnos a vencer a Naraku, ¿no? -Sango también fue curada por Kurama. Por suerte sus heridas no fueron tan graves como los demás habían pensado.

-Exacto. -Respondió Yusuke, sencillamente con una sola palabra.

-No necesitamos ayuda de nadie. -InuYasha, quien había permanecido callado mientras escuchaba la conversación de los chicos, finalmente habló.

-¿Pero que dices, InuYasha? ¡Gracias a estos chicos pudiste salir con vida de ese terrible enfrentamiento!- Dijo Kaede que también estaba ahí, hablando con los detectives.

-Hn, con Aome basta. -Dijo por último InuYasha, mientras salía del Templo de Kaede. Necio y orgulloso, no quería que nadie más lo ayudara. Ya varios meses habían salido de problemas aún mayores que el anterior, ¿y aún así querían que más gente los ayudara?. ¡Pues estarían jodiendo! Ni en broma permitiría que más personas se metan en sus asuntos...

-Discúlpenlo, InuYasha es así u.u- Aome pidió disculpas a los jóvenes mentantei y suspiró por la mala conducta de su amigo "con orejas de perro". Los chicos movieron la cabeza indicándole que no tenía porque disculparse,

-No te preocupes -Dijo Yusuke. -Total, ya tenemos un integrante de nuestro equipo que también, y a veces, actúa de esa manera.- Sonrió.

Kurama al escucharlo, rió al recordar cuando su amigo, Hiei, se oponía locamente a que le curara las heridas, cuando había acabado con otro youkai, saliendo de la batalla apenas lastimado.. (jojo o)

Yusuke, Kuwabara y también Kurama, miraron picaronamente a Hiei, señal de que era él al cual se refería Yusuke.

-Hn. -Fue lo único que dijo Hiei, saliendo del Templo, al igual que InuYasha.

-¿No ves? Te lo dije. -Rió entre dientes Urameshi.

-Jeje, siempre va a ver uno en cada grupo. -Dijo el Monje Miroku, metiéndose al tema. Todos los que se encontraban en el Templo, suspiraron y al rato se empezaron a reír. Hacía tiempo que no se divertían, de una manera extraña, así como ocurrió.

Luego de unos segundos de diversión, Miroku se levantó..

-Iré a buscar a InuYasha. Trataré de convencerlo para que deje que nos ayuden.

-Yo te acompaño, no creo que puedas vos solo- Dijo Sango, levantándose del suelo, y viendo al mismo tiempo que todas sus heridas ya habían cerrado por completo, gracias a las plantas curativas de Kurama.

-Esperen, creo que los acompañaré. -Dijo Yusuke. Kazuma se levantó. Eso indicó de que él también iría.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Yusuke y Kuwabara salieron del Templo para buscar a InuYasha y tratar de, alguna manera, convencerlo. Ya supieron quiénes eran Yusuke y los demás, al igual que Urameshi conoció a los amigos de Aome. Todos, y por algún motivo, se tenían confianza entre si. Quizás sea por las agradables y cómodas energías espirituales que sentían entre todos.

Kaede se había quedado en su Templo, pero al ver que Kurama y Aome hablaban tranquilamente, también decidió acompañar al resto de los jóvenes para no interrumpirles (N/A: Tranquilos, que no es nada malo n.nu).

Ahora Kurama y Aome quedaron solos en el pequeño Templo, donde pronto ambos averiguarían más sobre el otro, descubriendo maravillas que jamás hubieran de imaginar...

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Hooooojamayaa! (Saludo inventado O.o). ¿Que tal? Esperen que estén todos bien como lo estoy yo! (no pregunten porque... yo tampoco sé xD).

Supongo que es por esto: GRACIAS, GRACIAS y MILLONES DE GRACIAS por los reviews que me han dejado! Y ahora mismo les respondo...

**Respuesta de reviews.:**

Keikocvl: Muchas gracias por lo que me diste en el MSN!! . La verdad, sos la primera en que me dedica un dibujo (por cierto, PRECIOSÍSIMO) como vos -. Gracias de toda alma! Espero que te halla gustado este capítulo... a veces me desconcentro (por escribir y escuchar música al mismo tiempo :P), y me sale medio raro... jeje, en fin... gracias nuevamente!

**Bunny Saito**: Ohh, disculpa. Siempre soy de arruinar las sorpresas u.u (defecto imposible de arreglar en mi u.o). ¡Eso es una buena noticia de que te gustan los tres personajes que aparecieron y aparecerán! A mi también me gustan Hiei y Kurama ¬ , pero Sesshomaru... digamos que es lindo pero me quedo con Inu ¬ . jejej. Gracias por el reviews!

**Silverhell: **Holitas! No te preocupes, con saber que ya me has enviado un review me pone contenta, además, las tareas van primero... o no? (Que es lo que digo? si yo hago lo contrario o.ou)... ejem u.u... por cierto, tan pesado es un año antes de ir a la universidad O.O (Chiaky tiembla, Chiaky tiembla...)... y pensar que me quedan 3 años para ir u.u (mientras no pase nada n.nu) ueno, saliendo del tema del "sufrimiento" (jeje), tampoco sé porque Hiei estuvo inconsciente o.O (será porque no está acostumbrado a viajar en el tiempo? Quien sabe... o.oU)... SALUDOS!

**Roxkawaii**: Gracias! una cosa, ¿que duda tienes? O.o Cualquier cosa pregúntame n.n

**msfronkonsteen: **Oye! Gracias por el review! Me alegra que digas que este fic es uno de los mejorcitos que has leído n.n (Chiaky llora de alegría e inunda el teclado de lágrimas T.T)... snif, gracias de corazón n.n, espero que lo sigas leyendo ;P

**Lord Sesshomaru**: ¡Que casualidad! Yu Yu Hakusho e InuYasha también son mis series favoritas (Quien no se dió cuenta? -.-), pero Yu Yu es la N1 en mi lista de mejores series :P... Ohh, veo que sos hombre y no te gusta el yaoi O.o no es raro eso, además hay muy pocos chicos que les guste el yaoi (lamentablemente u.u), pero bueh... imaginate que Kurama quiere a Hiei como a un hermanito menor y asunto arreglado n.n... jeje :P

Mmmm... no te preocupes que Lemon supongo que no haré... no me considero preparada (ni buena) para esto... quizás, algún día lejano, tenga confianza en hacer uno bien Lemon u.u (cosa que supongo que no leerás :P)... Espero que sigas leyendo a pesar de que tenga yaoi :D. ¡Gracias y suerte para vos también!

Y como siempre lo he dicho, un review, solo-un-miserable-e-insignificante-review me conforma para saber si les gustó.... solo-eso-les-pido u.u

Bueno fans, me voy a dormir (ya es muy tarde -.-), y nuevamente gracias por sus reviews! espero seguir recibiendo aún más n.n... Matta ne!


	5. Compartiendo mi Dolor Déjate Quererte

**SHIKON NO TAMA**

**Capítulo 5: Compartiendo mi Dolor... Déjate Quererte**

En el medio de la noche, apenas con una llamita encendida e iluminando un pequeño Templo, dos personas se encontraban ahí. Sin hacer nada. Sin decir nada. Solo el silencio era lo único que se podía oír. Era incómodo. Ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos. O mejor dicho, ambos no sabían que decir. La joven que se encontraba en ese Templo, levantó su vista al muchacho pelirrojo.

-Veo que lo quieres mucho -El silencio se rompió, cuando la joven preguntó. El chico la miró extrañado...

-¿A quién te refieres? -Preguntó el muchacho, mientras se acomodaba su cabello.

-Al niño ese que siempre está callado. -Dijo la chica, pensando en el nombre del niño, al cual se refería. Suspiró, siempre se olvidaba de su nombre. Haber, era...

-¿Hiei? -Dijo Kurama, viendo como Aome se detenía en seco. Vaya, al parecer había acertado. Y Aome notó que él...

-Es verdad, lo quiero. Es mi mejor amigo... -Sonrió-...no, es MÁS que mi mejor amigo, es como... -Paró, ¿cuál sería la palabra exacta para decirle?.

Aome lo miró. No podía ser que...

-¿Lo... amas? -Preguntó Aome sin dudarlo. El pelirrojo la miró a los ojos. Si, eso era. Lo ama, un amor que nadie entendería. Nadie comprendería ese sentimiento que siente hacia Hiei...

Kurama afirmó.

-Es algo que jamás comprenderías. -Bajó su vista al suelo. -Yo tampoco me lo creí cuando me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos. Es algo...

-Inevitable- Dijeron Aome y Kurama al mismo tiempo. Se volvieron a mirar uno al otro.

-Te comprendo, Kurama.- Dijo Aome sonriéndole falsamente. Su mirada indicaba tristeza. -Es inevitable enamorarse de alguien sabiendo que nunca podrás tenerlo... o que sabes que le pertenece a alguien más....

Kurama asintió. Su mirada demostró tristeza al igual que Aome.

-Amas a InuYasha, ¿verdad?- Kurama preguntó luego de una larga pausa. Aome afirmó. Era raro que ambos estuviesen compartieran su dolor...o que estén hablando de dos personas que saben que sería imposible tenerlas.

O eso es lo que creen...

-Dime la razón por la cual dices que... Hiei nunca te pertenecerá... -Preguntó Aome. Nuevamente el silencio cayó. La joven se preguntó si había echo bien en preguntarle, ya que Kurama no le respondió y ni se movió.

-Por...Mukuro. -Que bueno, por lo menos se decidió a decirlo.

-¿Mukuro?.

-Una mujer, Reina de uno de los tres mundos del Makai, lugar donde viven los demonios... -Kurama desvió su mirada hacia el techo del Templo.- ...Ella le pide que se quede a ayudarla en sus asuntos...y Hiei acepta sin ningún problema...

A pesar que Aome no le decía nada, el pelirrojo sabía que ella lo escuchaba atentamente. Palabra por palabra, y, al parecer, lo comprendía.

Kurama bajó nuevamente su vista y moviendo su cabeza indicando un "No", sonrió.- Es curioso que hable de ella. Será porque... impide que pueda ver a Hiei, ya que sabe mis verdaderos deseos. Y eso me pone triste...-Kurama paró. Notó que Aome lo miraba con dolor y pena.

-Veo que sufres mucho, al igual que yo...

-Pero no es nada comparada con lo que te pasa ¿O me equivoco? -Kurama vio como los ojos de Aome se entrecerraban, con tristeza. La chica acomodó su cabello y suspiró. Juntó sus piernas hacia su pecho y delicadamente apoyó su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Afirmó con un ligero movimiento.

-Cuando conocí a InuYasha, nunca pensé que llegaría a tal punto de... amarlo. -Kurama se sentó en el suelo, tomando la posición como el de un indio, escuchando atentamente las palabras de Aome. -Pero llegó ese día, en que Kikyo apareció...

-Pensé que Naraku la había matado. -Interrumpió Kurama, al no entender bien a lo que dijo Aome. ¿Kikyo viva?

-Si, así fue. Naraku la mató. Pero una bruja, no hace tantos días, la revivió. Ahora Kikyo vagabundea buscando el descanso eterno... o eso es lo que supuestamente quiere hacer... -Esta historia, sobre Kikyo, era una de aquellas ocasiones en donde cada vez más se complicaba. Ahora el pelirrojo comprendía el dolor de la chica, el sufrimiento que oculta, bajo una personalidad alegre.

Ya la había visto en el Ningenkai, también Kurama había escuchado comentarios respecto a Aome, la cuales algunos las consideró bastante raros. Pero eso ya no importaban, por el momento.

Sobre lo que oyó, era una joven que últimamente faltaba a clases, por enfermedades totalmente extrañas. Pero cuando volvía, su personalidad no se decaía: siempre mostraba alegría.

Eso fue en el pasado, pero ahora, ya no era la misma. No tiene la misma alegría de la cual había escuchado. Ya no, y comprendió la causa de su cambio...

Fue por Kikyo...

-Aún no deja de amar a InuYasha, al igual que él no deja de amarla. InuYasha, en algunas ocasiones, me mira con dulzura. Pero esas miradas no van dirigidas hacia mi, sino hacia ella... -Aome cerró los ojos. De vuelta el silencio calló. Kurama se levantó y se acercó hacia la joven, agachándose y preparándose para decirle algo.

El pelirrojo levantó su mano derecha y la apoyó en el hombro de Aome. La chica, al sentir el contacto abrió los ojos y fueron a parar directamente a los ojos verdes del joven. Observándolos atentamente, la joven quedó mirando la dulce mirada de Kurama..

-No te preocupes. No pienses que InuYasha solamente quiere a Kikyo. Estoy seguro que también te quiere... -Kurama se volvió a levantar y en sus labios se formó una sonrisa de seguridad. Aome le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias, Kurama...- La chica también se levantó y se acercó hacia la salida del Templo. Observó el cielo iluminado de estrellas. Hacía rato que había oscurecido y no lo había notado. Antes de salir, Aome volteó para ver a Kurama con una gran sonrisa.

-Me alegra haber charlado contigo. Me hizo sentir mejor. -Sonrió nuevamente Aome. Era una lástima. Si no hubiera conocido a InuYasha, seguramente se hubiese enamorado de Kurama. Pero ya era tarde, él ya tiene a una persona especial...

-Igualmente.- Dijo Kurama. Aome salió del Templo con la sonrisa formada en su alegre rostro. Detrás de ella, Kurama la sigui

Al salir del templo, Kurama sintió que alguien lo estaba observando. Volteó para poder ver apenas una silueta oscura, que rápidamente desaparecía de aquel lugar. El chico sonrió.

-Creo que debería escuchar mis propios consejos... -Y al decir esta última frase, Kurama siguió a Aome, yendo hacia la pequeña habitación en donde se encontraba el resto de los chicos.

-Mmmmm... ¿Tu crees?

-....Si, yo diría que bastante.

En un pequeño salón, no muy lejos del Templo principal, un dúo de detectives se encontraban divirtiéndose con otros chicos. La habitación era pequeña, pero lo suficientemente grande como para pasar una noche allí.

En esos, los jóvenes que se encontraban ahí, vieron ingresar a una joven, seguida por un pelirrojo.

-Era hora de que vinieran... ¿Qué han estado haciendo? .-Preguntó el Monje Miroku.

-Nada, solo estuvimos hablando. -Sonrió dulcemente Aome, al igual que Kurama.

-Oigan... ¿¡Por qué me miran de esa manera!?. -Preguntó de repente, el hombre mitad bestia a los dos chicos detectives que lo observaban de una manera extraña.

-Nada... solo que te pareces mucho a Kurama. -Dijo Kuwabara, volteando a ver al chico mencionado. Aome, junto con Miroku, Sango y Shippo, fruncieron el ceño confundidos.

Aome también volteó a ver a Kurama, para luego desviar su mirada a los otros dos chicos.

-Para mi no se parecen en nada.- Dijo Aome cruzando sus brazos.

-Además el color del pelo de InuYasha es blanco, sus ojos son amarillos y tiene orejas. -Agregó Shippo, mientras se colgaba en el hombro izquierdo de Aome. Yusuke y Kuwabara negaron con la cabeza.

-Por un lado tienen razón, pero Kurama en su forma Youko si se parecen... -Al mencionar la palabra "Youko", los demás quedaron más confundidos de lo que ya estaban.

Kurama suspiró. Aún no quería contarles sobre su verdadera apariencia, pero gracias a Yusuke y a Kuwabara tendría que contarles todo sobre él.

-Kurama, quiero una explicación... ¿A qué se refieren Urameshi y Kuwabara, con tu lado "Youko"? -Dijo Aome, al ver a Kurama suspirando.

-Esta bien, se los contaré. -Ante este comentario, Sango, Miroku y Shippo se acercaron hacia Kurama mientras se sentaban en el suelo para empezar a oírlo.

Yusuke y Kazuma se dieron cuenta de que metieron la pata "sin querer" (supuestamente). InuYasha quedó en el mismo lugar donde estaba, solo que también se interesó al escuchar al chico pelirrojo.

-Verán: Yo en realidad tengo más de 1200 años. En ese momento era un Youko... un Kitsune (zorro) para ser exacto. Era un ladrón, que solamente se dedicada a robar y a matar. Pero un día, fui disparado a muerte por un cazador, y para salvar mi vida, mi alma huyó al mundo de los humanos. Ahí, me metí en el cuerpo de una mujer embarazada, donde ocupe el cuerpo del feto dentro de ella. Luego de unos meses volví a nacer, pero bautizado como Shuichi Minamino. - Kurama observó a todos que lo escuchaban atentamente.

Luego de la pausa, continuó. -Aún recordaba mi verdadera identidad, sobre mi pasado. Por eso pensaba regresar al cumplir los diez años de edad. Pero al descubrir que no podía dejar a mi madre humana, ya que gracias a ella aprendí a amar, decidí acompañarla hasta el resto de su vida. -La "rara" historia sobre el verdadero ser de Kurama, dejó a todo los amigos de Aome, inclusive ella misma, totalmente sorprendidos.

Yusuke y Kazuma rieron al ver a un Shippo con los ojos "dando vueltas", mientras el Monje Miroku se agarraba la barbilla dando a entender que estaba algo confundido. Aome levantó una ceja y miró a Kurama.

-Pero aún no comprendo algo... dices que fuiste un... Youko en el pasado, pero ¿por qué Yusuke y Kazuma dicen que eres parecido a InuYasha, si ellos en ese momento no existían? Aún no entiendo eso... -Kurama rió. Al instante, los jóvenes vieron que la energía espiritual de Kurama cambiaba. Un aura empezó a rodear completamente al cuerpo del joven, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, hubo una impresión de que por unos segundos vieron a Kurama de otra manera.

Ojos dorados, pelo largo plateado, con cola. Alto y sumamente fuerte. Eso fue lo que Aome, junto con Miroku, Shippo y Sango vieron en unos instantes. No era Kurama, claro que no. Era otro ser totalmente diferente. Era aquella criatura de la cual el pelirrojo fue en el pasado...

Un Youko...

-Como ya les dije, mis recuerdos sobre mi verdadero ser aún quedaron en mi, y también puedo transformarme en Youko cuando lo desee. Yusuke y Kuwabara ya me habían visto... -Ahí Aome aclaró sus dudas. Si, ya todo encajaba perfectamente. Además, al haber visto a Kurama como Youko, por unos instantes, comprendió porque Yusuke y su amigo decían que era parecido a InuYasha.

Y hablando de eso, si que son parecidos...

-Y al final, ¿Nos dejarán ayudarlos?... ¿o no?. -Yusuke recordó el motivo por el cual fueron a buscar a InuYasha. Aunque digan que no, ellos...

-¿Qué dices? ¡¡Claro que n....!!

-¡No hay ningún problema! Es una gran suerte que nos ayuden chicos tan fuerte como ustedes!. -Aome, antes de que InuYasha le respondiera a Yusuke con un "no", alcanzó a taparle la boca con su mano, y respondiéndole en su lugar. Luego retiró su mano y vio a un molesto InuYasha, cosa que ignoró.. y después desvió su mirada a la de Yusuke, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, al igual que sus amigos.

-Ya es muy tarde. Creo que será mejor que todo descansen. Mañana podrán empezar a buscar los fragmentos. -Luego de un rato, la anciana Kaede asignó las habitaciones a los visitantes y nuevos amigos de Aome.

Dormirían dos en cada habitación: Aome con Sango y Shippo, Miroku con InuYasha, y Kurama con el pequeño Hiei.

Cuando ya se fueron todos a dormir, Kurama aprovechó a buscar a Hiei que se encontraba en un árbol cerca de ahí. Pero en su mente no era exactamente, pedirle que durmiera en la habitación.. tenía otra idea más especial, que no la desaprovecharía nunca.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Ehhhh... no tengo palabras para darles una disculpa u.u... ehhh, aqui vamos: ¡Disculpen por no haber actualizado como debía ser! Pero tengo mis motivos... ¿cuáles son? Ok, les explico: He decidido hacer una nueva comunidad dedicada a nada más ni nada menos que a Yu Yu Hakusho (más info en mi Bio), y me he dedicado a construir las secciones en vez de continuar el fic... pero eso me retrase, ¡pero verán mi retrazo no fue en vano! VISITEN mi nueva comu, donde también Keikocvl la administra! ;D

h t t p : e t e r n a l - y u y u h a k u s h o . y a . s t (kitenle los espacios... cualquier cosa vean mi Bio)

**Respuesta de reviews.:**

**Gilraen-Fefalas-90: **Hola! así que el primer review que me envías? u.ú... broma broma! Pues me alegra que lo hayas descubierto xDD... ¡Gracias igualmente por el review!

**roxkawaii:** Creo que eso de "Continúalo pronto" no será muy posible que digamos u.u... ya sabes el porque ;P. ¡Gracias por el review!

**MayumiMinamino: **Oye, no te preocupes que Kurama y Aome juntos NI AHÍ... (bueno, no tanto ;P...) ¿Te quejas de que haces tres días que no entrabas a ? Valla O.O, entonces yo debería quejarme todo el tiempo por eso xDD (yo, a veces, hasta **semanas** que no entro o.oU). En fin... ¡Espero seguir sorprendiéndote!

**DarkSerenety: **Bueno, como le decía Roxkawaii, eso de "Continuarlo pronto", poco probable si soy yo u.u... ¡aunque haré lo que esté a mi alcance n.n! ¡Besos y gracias por el reviews!

Hace falta que lo diga? Por las dudas si: R-E-V-I-E-W-S...

Listo, creo que ya es todo... espero que este capítulo les haya gustado n.

Matta ne!!


	6. Kagura y Sesshomaru

**SHIKON NO TAMA**

**Capítulo 6: Kagura y Sesshomaru**

La Época Antigua no era tan diferente de la actual. La única diferencia era que había muchas almas malignas, demonios malévolos, y hasta personas que vendían sus almas para hacer el mal.

Aunque no todos eran iguales...

Ahí estaba Kurama: un zorro legendario "fusionado" con el cuerpo de un joven humano. En este momento se encontraba observando las estrellas en el Templo, tan brillantes como nunca.

El pelirrojo pensaba. Apenas un cálido viento jugaba con la larga cabellera del joven. Desvió su mirada hacia una habitación vacía y suspiró. Cerró los ojos y se levantó. Al parecer se dirigía hacia el bosque, o mejor dicho hacia él...

No debería estar solo afuera. No era lo más adecuado de noche, y menos para una Época tan peligrosa. Debía encontrarlo y convencerlo para que pasara la noche en una cómoda cama y que...

Luego de caminar un rato, Kurama se paró frente a un árbol. Ya se había metido hacia el centro del bosque y apenas la luna llena iluminaba ese sector de la cual se encontraba. Levantó su vista hacia la parte alta del árbol. Notó que alguien descansaba ahí, una figura oscura y pequeña.

De un salto llegó hacia esa rama donde se encontraba aquella figura, cuidadosamente. La silueta oscura no se movió. Al parecer no notó que Kurama estaba a centímetros de él.

El pelirrojo lo reconoció. Era Hiei, el que descansaba tranquilamente en la gruesa rama. No se había equivocado. Hiei siempre buscaba "un árbol especial" para pasar la noche... y esta vez era un enorme árbol con gruesas y largas ramas, lo suficiente como para que resistan grandes pesos.

Kurama lentamente y tratando de no despertar al niño, se acercó hacia él. Que tierno se veía así, pensó. En un momento, tuvo la ganas de abrazar a ese pequeño cuerpo, de tenerla bajo sus brazos, de sentir a esa criatura descansando junto a él...

Pero no.

No quería molestarlo, y aún no era el momento de hacerlo, ¿O sí?.

El pelirrojo estaba a centímetros del rostro de Hiei. Con un encanto y mirada dulce, Kurama observaba al "Bello Durmiente". Parecía un niño que dormía luego de haber jugado mucho. Solo que en esta ocasión el niño dormía después de que los hombres de esta Época lo ataran y lo hicieran gritar... (O.o)

Kurama río. Qué tontos fueron al no creerlo. Eso le hizo doler, comprendía a Hiei más que a nadie...

El chico levantó una mano y cuidadosamente agarró la barbilla de Hiei. Kurama cerró los ojos. Cada vez estaba más cerca de su rostro, más cerca de sus labios.

Cuando apenas hubo un rozamiento de sus labios con el de Hiei, se detuvo. Abrió los ojos y con una sonrisa de pena y moviendo su cabeza, negó. Luego bajó del árbol y se metió rápidamente aún más dentro del bosque.

Pronto... muy pronto sería aquel momento en la que aprovecharía demostrarle a Hiei lo que siente. Más allá de lo que ya ha echo en estos últimos días...

Un brillo se notó en la frente de Hiei. Su tercer ojo, el "Jagan" había observado bajo una cinta todo lo sucedido de hace unos momentos.

De la nada abrió los ojos y miró el camino de la cual Kurama había ido. Se levantó y con un simple saltó bajó del árbol.

Se toco sus labios. Aunque haya sido apenas un roce, aún lo podía sentir. Pero... ¿Por qué paró?. ¿Por qué se detuvo si él estaba desprotegido?. Una sensación rara nació en su interior...

Con un movimiento rápido siguió el camino hacia donde se había dirigido Kurama.

Luego paró. Estaba muy oscuro y apenas podía ver los árboles de ahí. Hiei se concentró. Trataba con su poder de sentir el rei ki de Kurama, en vano.

-Idiota. -Dijo Hiei susurrando para él.

Dio unos pasos más hacia el lugar, llegando hacia otro árbol y apoyándose en él. Cerró los ojos. Muchas dudas nacieron en él. Ya antes Kurama se le había confesado pero nunca creyó en sus palabras.

Hasta se lo había demostrado con un beso "sin autoridad" alguna (Es decir, sin que él quisiera... o sea fue obligado). Pero no importó lo tan profundo que había sido aquel beso, Hiei igual no le creyó.

Pero ahora...

De repente sintió que alguien lo agarraba del cuello suavemente y lo rodeó. Hiei se extrañó. Aquel no tenía la intención de hacerle daño, ya que lo agarró de una manera cuidadosamente tratando de, al parecer, de no hacerle daño.

-Veo que has despertado. -Una voz gruesa y reconocible susurró en el oído de Hiei. Le era muy familiar...

No se podía mover, porque lo tenía muy bien agarrado. Pero de alguna manera, no le tenía miedo a la persona que lo sujetó.

-¿Quién eres? -Gruñó Hiei agarrando con sus dos manos aquel brazo para que lo soltase, en vano.

-¿Acaso no me reconoces?- Luego de escuchar otra vez esa voz tan familiar, notó que la persona se puso en frente de él. Vio ojos dorados, cabellera plateada... si, no estaba equivocado, era...

-¿Kurama?

-Exacto. -Kurama se relamió los labios. -Me has seguido -Negó con su cabeza- Pero que niño más travieso. Por eso debería castigarte. -Dijo Youko acercándose hacia Hiei nuevamente.

-¡Suéltame ya, zorro idiota! -Ante este comentario, Hiei utilizó toda su fuerza para zafarse de Youko, logrando empujar al Kitsune de él. Youko ignoró la queja de Hiei, y en vez de lucir molesto sucedió todo lo contrario.

-No te resistas, no tiene caso. Verás que pronto serás mi conejito. -Dijo Youko con una lujuria en sus ojos.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hiei. El Kitsune tenía algo en mente, eso era seguro.

El Youkai de Fuego comenzó a alejarse, y con una velocidad rápida, Youko nuevamente lo agarró por el cuello. Hiei gruñó. El maldito estaba jugando con él... ¡Lo estaba tratando como a un conejo!.

El zorro empezó a darles besos húmedos en el cuello de Hiei, mientras él se resistía. Fue tanta la resistencia que hizo que él y Youko cayeran al pasto.

El Kitsune aprovechó para ponerse encima de él y tener control sobre su "juego". Agarró las muñecas de Hiei y lo miró a los ojos, los cuales lo miraba furiosos como nunca.

-Me encanta el color de tus ojos. -Le dijo al verlos brillar por el reflejo de la luna. -Sangre... son como la sangre... -Susurró mientras se relamía los labios nuevamente.

-Estás loco. -Se burló Hiei.

-¿Tu crees? -Dijo sin mucha importancia. El zorro siguió con su juego y lamió la barbilla del niño. Éste se resistió girando su cabeza hacia un costado. Su furia estaba creciendo, pero no era odio lo que sentía hacia Youko, sino una molestia de que lo tratara como a su mascota.

Hiei abrió sus dos manos invocando su "En Satsu Rengoku Shou" (llamas de fuego), la cual trató de quemar al zorro espiritual. Éste se alejó algo molesto, pero al instante se calmó y sonrió.

Se lanzó sobre Hiei para estar nuevamente encima de él. Youko convocó a sus plantas para que sujetaran las muñecas de Hiei otra vez. Éste quedó más sorprendido que antes. En vez de que Youko luciera molesto, ¡Parecía estar más entusiasmado!. La verdad que no lo entendía.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer? -Dijo Hiei sarcásticamente. Youko lo miró directamente a los ojos. Ahora su mirada cambio de lujuria a tristeza.

-Pretendo demostrar mis sentimientos a un youkai de fuego difícil de comprender... -Dijo, volviendo a su estado de "normalidad".

-¿De esta manera?- Preguntó Hiei sarcásticamente. Youko dio muestra de disgustos, haciendo gestos de insastifacción. Hiei solo se le quedó mirando, esperando una respuesta.

Kurama quedo sin habla. ¿Por qué lo hacia? ¿Acaso de esta forma piensa demostrarle a Hiei sus sentimientos? ¿Es esto a lo que se le llama AMOR VERDADERO? No, no es así como lo quiere hacer. Esto no es lo que desea.

El Kitsune se observó sus manos y luego pasó su vista a la de un Hiei atado de las muñecas y pies con las propias plantas de Kurama... ¿Pero que ha echo?

Hiei sintió como las plantas de Kurama lo dejaban libre. Quedo extrañado al ver a Youko volver a la normalidad, volviendo a ser Shuichi Minamino. Éste mencionado comenzó a llorar, tapándose la cara con sus manos. Lagrimas saladas comenzaron a caer hacia el rostro de Hiei.

El Youkai de Fuego lo comprendió. Todo sucedió por su culpa, por encerrar su corazón entre muros de acero y de hielo. Ahora estaba viendo llorar a una persona muy especial para él. No quiere verlo llorar, ya no...

-Eres un tonto, Kitsune... -Mientras Hiei decía estas palabras, sus dos manos fueron a parar al rostro de Kurama, dejándolo sorprendido y atrayéndolo hacia él. Terminaron en un beso, en un **primer** beso verdadero.

Kurama cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por Hiei. "Que dulces labios", pensó el pelirrojo. Este era el momento que tanto había esperado, y lo obtuvo de una manera inesperada...

Empezado por Hiei.

Se separaron. Kurama vio directamente a los ojos de Hiei. Hubo una larga pausa. ¿Y ahora que harían?

-Hiei...- Susurró Kurama, formándo apenas una sonrisa en sus labios. Hiei le devolvió la sonrisa. -Te amo...

Pero antes de que el niño contestará, Kurama volteó rápidamente frunciendo el ceño y separándose de Hiei, para que el youkai se levantara, también con el ceño fruncido y mirando hacia un arbusto.

-Nos observan.- Dijo Kurama. Hiei asintió y rápidamente, ambos empezaron a correr con velocidad hacia ese "sospechoso" que observaba atentamente lo que ambos estaban haciendo.

Llegando ahí no encontraron nada. Escapó.

-Maldición -Se quejo Hiei al saber que el sujeto se había escapado.

Por otro lado

-Vaya... Al parecer InuYasha se consiguió amigos muy poderosos... y raros. -Una mujer se vio volar en el medio de la noche sobre una enorme pluma. Su nombre es Kagura, la cual es una extensión de Naraku. Muchos la consideran como "la primer hija" de Naraku...

-Si pudiera pedirles que eliminaran a Naraku... ellos ahora forman un grupo poderoso y no creo que Naraku pueda vencerles. -La chica suspiró -Pero Naraku cada día se hace más fuerte... -Desvió su mirada hacia el cielo estrellado. -Si solo hubiera alguien que lo derrotase, sería la única manera de ser libre, de librarme de Naraku.

Cerró sus ojos. Luego los abrió al notar que ya estaba llegando al castillo de Naraku. Sonri

-Tengo esperanzas, y esos dos seres que estaban en el bosque le serán de gran ayuda a InuYasha. Aún tengo la esperanza de ser libre, algún día, algún... día.

Llegando al castillo, hizo desaparecer su "pluma voladora" con un solo movimiento de su mano. Se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta que daba ingreso al escondite de Naraku. Lo observó.

-¿Que has echo? -Una pequeña niña apareció repentinamente por detrás de Kagura.

-¡Kanna! Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no hagas eso. ¡Me asustaste! -Regaño la joven a la niña mientras suspiraba de alivio. Kanna también es una extensión más de Naraku. Siempre lleva a manos un "Espejo" que devora las almas de las personas y, a través de ese espejo especial, Naraku puede observar lo que quiera.

También es considerada como la hija de Naraku, y la hermana menor de Kagura.

-No me respondiste. -Kanna no demuestra expresión alguna. Su mirada no refleja ningún sentimiento, solo esa mirada de "sin corazón" es lo que se puede ver.

-Solo fui a vigilar unos nuevos amigos de InuYasha. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Naraku?.-Preguntó al no notar su presencia en el castillo.

-Naraku ha vuelto a desaparecer. -Respondió la niña mientras en su espejo mostraba los rincones del castillo totalmente vacíos. Kagura comprendió lo que sucedía: Naraku a vuelto a perder sus poderes y se está recuperando en un lugar que nadie más que él mismo sabe.

-Ya veo. Entonces tomaré su lugar mientras esté ausente. -Dijo la joven mientras se dirigía a la entrada del castillo.

-Pero si Naraku se entera se enojará muchísimo. Podría hasta regresarte a su cuerpo. -Kagura volteó mirando con enojo a los ojos de la pequeña.

-Ni se te ocurra decirle. -Amenazó mientras desaparecía del lugar. Kanna solo permaneció en su posición respectiva, con el espejo en sus manos y volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente.

Mientras, Kagura ya dentro del castillo, caminaba sin dirigirse hacia ningún lado. Pensaba en lo que vio en el bosque. Con que Hiei y Kurama... El pelirrojo podía transformarse en ese ser, en YOUKO. Era muy parecido a Sesshomaru, el hermano mayor de InuYasha. Pero...

¿De donde salieron? Nunca había sentido aquel raro poder que emanaban el niño y él.

-¿Acaso vendrán de aquella Época de la cual viene Aome? -Murmuró deteniéndose al frente de una puerta.- Es posible.- Y al decir estas últimas palabras, la puerta se abrió ingresando y desapareciendo en ella.

En un bosque lejano

La noche aún estaba "fresca" y el viento ahora soplaba calmado. No todo el mundo aprovechaba a descansar. Unas figuras se pudo presenciar en uno de los bosques de la Época Antigua, las cuales eran cuatro. Una de ellas le hizo ruido la panza...

-Señor Sesshomaru, tengo hambre... -Dijo una pequeña niña que se encontraba encima de una demonio "caballo" de dos cabezas. Ella fue revivida por Sesshomaru, al ser asesinada por una banda de lobos devoradores de humanos. Sus padres y su hermano murieron asesinados y desde que Sesshomaru la regresó a la vida, decidió quedarse con él.

-Rin, ¡No molestes al Amo Sesshomaru! Deberías dormirte y olvidarte de esa hambre. -Regaño un pequeño demonio verde que se encontraba acompañándolos de nombre Jaken. Es una especie de raza "Acua - hued HenchMan", el cual él antes dirigía su propio grupo de demonios, pero por un asunto que sucedió hace años atrás, decidió acompañar en forma de "sirviente" y con gran admiración a su, ahora, Amo Sesshomaru.

El joven más alto de todos es el ser que llamamos Sesshomaru, y es nada más y nada menos que el hermano mayor de InuYasha. A diferencia de éste, Sesshomaru supuestamente detesta a los humanos. Pero desde que la pequeña Rin permanece a su lado, a cambiado su manera de pensar respecto a los ningens, aunque él lo ignore.

De repente, el joven se detiene. Sus pequeños acompañantes se detuvieron al igual que él.

-¿Sucede algo, Amo bonito?.-Preguntó Jaken al ver a su Amo cerrar los ojos. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Sesshomaru vuelve a abrir los ojos.

-Dimes si sientes algo extraño.- Le ordena a su sirviente sin dejar de mirar el cielo estrellado. Jaken cierra los ojos y se trata de concentrarse al igual que su Amo. Rin lo imita.

-Si Señor, siento dos energías algo lejos de aqui, extremadamente poderosas. -Respondió luego de quedarse sorprendido al sentir dos poderes que llegan a igualar a la de su Amo Sesshomaru.

El joven Sesshomaru se quedó en su posición actual. No habló más nada y quedó pensativo. ¿Quiénes serán?. Pero de repente fue interrumpido al escuchar nuevamente, un gruñido de "tengo hambre".

-Tengo mucha hambre. -Volvió a quejarse la pequeña Rin, poniendo gesto de dolor y "acariciándose" la panza.

-Jaken, ve a traerle comida. Dormiremos aqui. -Jaken obedeció al instante. Rin demostró una sonrisa hacia su Amo y acompañó al "duende verde" a buscar comida.

Sesshomaru ahora quedó perdido en sus pensamientos. "Veré quiénes son esos sujetos". Pensó. Ahora nuestros amigos pronto conocerán a un rival sin imaginarse que es el hermano mayor de InuYasha...

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Mmmm... ¿Qué decir al respecto por mi ausencia? Veamos... (Chiaky piensa una excusa) ¡Ahh ya tengo una! (n.nU). Bueno, les había dicho que se me habían juntado los estudios, que esto y lo otro, no? Ahora les diré que estuve un tiempo sin inspiración. Quería escribir algo así como una noche especial, para Kurama y Hiei. Pero ahora me he dado cuenta que no soy buena en esto u.u. Y me ha salido cualquier cosa T.T

Respuesta de Reviews .:

**Bunny Saito:** Tu sugerencia lamentablemente ha sido rechazado u.u Como verás, al final tarde casi dos semanas (dos o tres?? O.o). Así que los que lean este fic, les pediré perdón (de hecho, lo acabo de decir :P). Haré lo posible para actualizar pronto el siguiente chapter para antes de la semana que viene :P... ¡Espero que lo sigas leyendo!

**Dark Serenety**: ¡Ay, que bueno te gustó el cap! n.n. Che, no te me piques que aún necesito opiniones tuyas, xDDD n.nu. Y como no tengo nada que responderte ni decir (creo), ¡Gracias por el review!

**Gilraen-Fefalas-90**: ¡Hola! Que lindo mensaje me has dejado n.n, lástima por la tardanza en actualizarlo u.u... disculpa... Chiaky suspira. En fin... Espero que no te hallas desilusionado con este cap, aún no soy buena en hacer un LEMON (claro, este cap no lo era), como ya lo he dicho antes (si es que esperabas eso realmente o.o).

**Yukina Jaganshi**: ¡¡Holaaa!! Tiempo sin escribirnos, verdad? Finalmente he traído la actualización, y espero que tus amigas no te molesten más por mi culpa n.n, jejejee. ¡Saludos para ustedes y espero que nos veamos por el MSN!

**Mayumi-Minamino**: Bueno, no fue exactamente en la habitación donde iba a suceder (xDD). Creo que escogí algo más "abierto" para lo que quería Kurama... o mejor dicho, YOUKO (--). Valla, publicarás un fic de YYH? ¡¡Avísame así lo leo!! ¡Y espero que tu resfriado se cure pronto! (segura que ya estas bien n.n)

Ok, gracias nuevamente por los reviews y por sus paciencias. Recuerden visitar nuestra comu (también Keiko-cvl me ayuda n.n) y no duden en enviarnos sus fics, fanarts, etc

Ahora si, nos vemos pronto (eso espero u.u) Matta ne!


	7. El Panal de las Abejas Gigantes

SHIKON NO TAMA

**Capítulo 7: ** El Panal de las Abejas Gigantes

"En mi vida un diorama, mi ser entero ilumina, y mi futuro se trama, con una fuerza genuina…"

-Oye… ¡¡InuYasha!! ¡Te comiste todos los dulces que me trajo Aome! ¡¡Que malo eresssssss!!

-¡Vamos, Shippo! No seas egoísta y convídame unos cuantos… ñam ñam ñam…

-¡InuYashaaaaa!

"Yo vislumbro una meta, mi sueño siempre me reta, y es por eso que mi búsqueda no termina…"

-¡Kuwabara! ¡Préstamelo un momento!

-¡No no y NO! Me costó meses ahorrar dinero para comprarme una GameBoyAdvance… ¡Y si te lo presto de seguro me lo rompes!

-¡Claro que no!...

"¿Dónde encuentro la verdad?"

-¡Dame uno InuYashaaaaa!

-No, ¡es mío!

"Solo espera un día la oportunidad, que vendrá…"

-¡Préstamelo o me la pagarás! ¡No seas egoísta!

-¡Ya te he dicho que no! No me llames egoísta, ¡solo desconfío de vos!

"El futuro pronto nos alcanzará. Y el obstáculo más grande no nos parará… contra todos nos tendremos que enfrentar. Pero el mundo nuestro es, y no existe el después, este sueño hay que alcanzar…"

Un nuevo día había amanecido en la Época Antigua. Los chicos la estaban pasando de maravilla… o esa era lo que se suponía…

"Pues el que es hábil y sabe lo que es: ¡Triun&ahhhhh!

Sin darse cuenta y por una tonta pelea (n.nU), Shippo, InuYasha, Kazuma y Yusuke caen encima de Aome, siendo vistos por Miroku, Sango, Kurama y Hiei, quienes dieron un suspiro por el problema que se habían metido…

Los cuatro chicos se dieron cuenta de lo que causaron, y se encontraron encima de una Aome a punto de explotar. Enseguida todos salieron de encima y ya se preparaban para lo peor: la furia de Higurashi.

-Miserables…- los ojos de la joven ardían como fuego- …arruinaron la canción que estaba cantando… y encima era la mejor parte… -Shippo se colocó detrás de InuYasha y un escalofrío le agarró a Kuwabara… Este era el fin de los cuatros…

-Di-disculpa Aome, es que Shippo... yo…- InuYasha dio un intento de calmar a la joven enfurecida, pero fue en vano.

-InuYasha…

-¿Qué…?- Respondió el mitad demonio nerviosamente.

-¡¡¡Abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, y ABAJO!!! –La chica se desquito utilizando el conjuro que le había puesto la anciana Kaede, la primera vez que conocieron a InuYasha para "calmarlo", supuestamente.

Shippo se alejo y se subió en el hombro de Sango, mientras veía como InuYasha era castigado severamente por Aome. Yusuke y el peli-naranja tragaron saliva. Era mejor no hacer enfadar a Aome, si que daba miedo…

-A-Aome… ¿por qué lo hicis-te? No-no es justo que a Shippo no lo cas-castigues… -Se quejaba el InuYasha "hecho bolsa" contra el suelo. Aome lo miró con ojos furiosos.

-¡Debería darte vergüenza! Primero te diré que en la otra ocasión te comiste todo lo que había traído para todos, ¡y no dejaste nada! Ahora le traje solamente para Shippo, ¡Y de lo muy egoísta que eres, otra vez te lo comiste todo! Además te caíste encima de mí y no fuiste capaz de ayudarme…¡¡TONTO!!– InuYasha quedó callado. Luego de unos segundos reacciona.

-Pero ellos también se cayeron encima de ti, ¡y no le has dicho nada! –Señala a dos jóvenes que, disimuladamente, daban en cuenta que no pasó nada. La joven recordó y se acercó hacia los dos detectives, con una sonrisa falsa en sus labios.

-Muchachos… -Llama con educación.- ¿Pueden venir un momento? – Yusuke y Kazuma lentamente se acercan hacia la joven enojada.

-¿Pasa algo? –Pregunta Yusuke con toda confianza, pero rápidamente Kuwabara y su amigo reciben dos cachetadas de parte de la joven.

Terminaron en el suelo y con dos marcas de manos en sus rostros. Yusuke gruñó por lo sucedido, y estaba dispuesto a defenderse por lo que hizo.

-¿¿Pero por qué me pegaste?? ¡¡No me caí a propósito!! ¡Fue Kuwabara quien me empujó!! – Señala al chico mencionado.

-¿Pero qué dices, Urameshi? ¡No seas mentiroso! – Dijo Kazuma defendiéndose al igual que su compañero.

-¡¡No soporto a las personas que actúan como niños al igual como ustedes!!- Gritó nuevamente la súper enfurecida de Aome.

Los jóvenes no dijeron nada más. A pesar que aún no se cumple ni un día que la conocen, les grita como si hace tiempo los conociera.

-Que chica más rara… -Susurró Yusuke a Kuwabara.

-La verdad que tenés razón. –Respondió su amigo.

-Keiko y Aome se podrían dar de la mano... Una igual a la otra, ¡Qué horror! – Yusuke imaginaba a las dos chicas (Keiko y Aome), regañándolo todos los días como ocurre siempre. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. –Un verdadero y total horror…- Corrigió el chico.

Ya se cumplía un día desde que los detectives viajaron a la Época Antigua. Y al haber conocido a InuYasha, Aome y los demás, decidieron comenzar su viaje juntos en la búsqueda de los fragmentos de Shikon y también para aniquilar a Naraku.

Todo empezó cuando éste era simplemente un humano, llamado Onigumo. Una vez se quemó hasta casi a punto de morir, pero la sacerdotisa Kikyo lo salvó y lo mantuvo cuidando dentro de una cueva. Así se fue enamorando de ella. Como su amor no era correspondido nació el odio en su interior y llamó a muchos youkais para que devoraran su cuerpo y se fusionaran, naciendo un nuevo demonio que sabemos que es Naraku, solo que él tenía la ambición de deshacerse de su parte humana (o sea, el mismísimo Onigumo) y matar a InuYasha, ya que Kikyo se había enamorado de él.

Y como ya saben el resto de la historia, InuYasha quiere vengarse de Naraku ya que él asesinó a Kikyo pasándose por él y "arruinando" la relación con Kikyo.

Aome ya sabe lo sucedido y también sabe que InuYasha ama más a Kikyo que a ella. Por eso decidió ayudar al hanyou para estar a su lado, aunque su amor no sea correspondido (según ella).

La jovencita para calmar su molestia se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kurama con Hiei. Decidió ayudarlo ya que el pelirrojo tiene el problema similar a la chica.

-Y… ¿Cómo durmieron anoche? –Pregunto Aome sonriéndole al pelirrojo. Éste sonrió.

-De maravilla. –Contestó riéndole Kurama. La chica le devolvió la sonrisa sin entender a la respuesta de Kurama. Ella no se imaginaba lo que había sucedido entre él y el niño…

Ahora agarró a Hiei del brazo y se lo llevó un poco más alejado del grupo. Kurama la miró extrañado y Aome le dijo que enseguida volvían, mientras recibía quejas del pequeño.

-¡Suéltame! No tienes derecho de llevarme a ningún lado. –Dijo fríamente el demonio. Aome ignoró sus palabras y siguió su caminata. Luego lo soltó y lo vio a los ojos… ojos como la sangre, exactamente como le había dicho el zorro su mirada era muy diferente al de otros y daban una sensación extraña.

-Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta. – Hiei no dijo nada y ella siguió. - ¿Quieres mucho a tu amigo? – La pregunta fue inesperada para Hiei. Pero… ¿A ella que le importaba? No hacía falta que supiera su "nueva" relación con Kurama…

-Hn. No es de tu incumbencia. – Respondió sarcásticamente – Además no lo considero como mi mejor amigo – Agregó mientras cerraba los ojos. Aome frunció el ceño.

-¡Mentiroso! Lo que dices no es más que mentira. – Gritó la joven dejando a un sorprendido demonio de fuego.

Aome reaccionó ante su "actuación" y le sonrió nerviosamente al niño. Apoyó su mano sobre la casa y le acarició.

-No debes dejar que tu orgullo te venza… debes admitir lo que ya sabes a que me refiero – Luego de estas palabras, la chica volvió a dirigirse donde estaba Kurama y dejo solo a Hiei. Éste solo respondió con un "Hn" nuevamente.

Pero… esas palabras de la ningen eran ciertas…

-¿De qué estaban hablando? – Pregunto curiosamente el pelirrojo. Aome volvió a sonreírle.

-No te preocupes, nada de importancia… todo marcha bien – Fue lo último que dijo Aome antes de que su grupo se cruzara con unos ancianos hablando de un tema sumamente importante…

-"Si. Es verdad yo lo vi pasar y me dio un escalofrío terrible… por suerte no me hizo nada".

-"No puedo creer que justamente viniera hacia nuestro pueblo".

-"Debemos pedir ayuda… o todos moriremos infestados".

Todo el grupo escucharon las palabras de los ancianos y el Monje Miroku decidió preguntarles ue les explicara lo que estaba sucediendo. InuYasha frunció el ceño al escuchar la explicación de ellos.

-Es Naraku, de eso no hay duda. – Aseguró InuYasha

-Si, es posible. – Acompañó Miroku – Pero no comprendo eso lo de las personas que aparecen envenenadas.

-Desde que esa nube pasó por nuestro pueblo, maldiciones y desgracias han surgido. De día todo está tranquilo pero de noche es de terror – Aclaró uno de los ancianos. – Y los aldeanos se están muriendo poco a poco por el veneno que les inyectan esos insectos… es por eso que nosotros estamos abandonando la aldea. – Dicho esto los ancianos continúan su abandona dejando a InuYasha y los demás con preocupación.

-¡Bah! Eso no es de importancia. Solo debemos buscar a Naraku, eliminarlo y todo desaparecerá. – Dijo sin importancia el hanyou.

-¡Pero InuYasha! No podemos dejar que los aldeanos mueran mientras nosotros vamos por Naraku… ¡Así el mundo estará inundado de cadáveres y eso es lo que no queremos!. - Le dice Aome algo molesta. InuYasha la ve a los ojos y asiente.

-Si tienes razón.

-Será mejor que vallamos a investigar - Dice finalmente Sango, quien se había mantenido callada desde que comenzaron nuevamente el viaje. El grupo de Urameshi afirman y todos se dirigen hacia el pueblo.

Luego de unos minutos de caminar, llegan a la aldea y una manada de aldeanos se acercaron rápidamente hacia ellos suplicando y llorando de angustia.

-"¡¡Por favor, ayúdenos!!"

-¡¡Nos dijeron que un grupo de personas raras con un hombre mitad humano andaban exterminando a demonios!"

-"¡¡Ustedes son exactamente iguales a las descripciones que nos han dado!!"

-"¡POR FAVOR! ¡¡AYÚDENOS!!" - Los aldeanos suplicaban y suplicaban. Nuestros amigos estaban cada ves más arrinconados y rodeados por las personas.

-Cálmensen por favor. Nosotros los ayudaremos n.n -Dijo repentinamente el monje Miroku, mientras agarraba las manos de una bonita chica. Sango, al verlo así se alejó furiosa de ellos. Kurama levantó una ceja al ver la reacción de la exterminadora.

Aome suspiro y fue a buscarla...

-Es un... idiota mujeriego ¬¬ - La exterminadora se alejaba cada ves más de la aldea. Su emoción se mezcló entre el enojo y la tristeza por ver a la persona que ama actuar de esa manera. ¿Por qué siempre reacciona así? Ni ella misma se entendía.

-¡¡Sango!! - La chica al escuchar que la llamaban y volteó. Notó que Aome la había seguido.

-Aome... yo...

-No digas nada. Comprendo porque te enojas así. Ese Miroku ¬¬. Lo regañaré cuando regresemos.

-No, déjalo así... -Dice Sango tristemente y siguiendo su camino. Aome decide acompañarla.

La noche volvió a caer sobre la Época Antigua. Los amigos de InuYasha y el equipo de Urameshi fueron refugiados y "compensados" de antemano por la princesa gobernante del pequeño pueblo.

-Oigan, ¿Dónde se fueron Aome y Sango?- Preguntó InuYasha al notar la ausencia de ambas jóvenes mientras comía un banquete que le habían servido.

-Sango se fue molesta por lo que hizo Miroku y Aome la siguió... supongo que se fueron hacia el bosque. - Dijo Shippo mientras miraba de manera fea a Miroku, quien no entendía el porque Sango se enfada por nada.

-Yo no he echo nada para molestarla - Se defendió el joven mientras se servía más comida. Shippo iba a decir algo pero Kurama lo detuvo diciéndole "shhhhh" para que lo dejara como estaba. Shippo entendió y suspiró. Al instante siguió comiendo al igual que el resto.

Mientras en el Bosque

-Sango, será mejor que regresemos. Ya ha oscurecido y empieza a hacer frío... y los demás se van a preocupar... - Dijo Aome mientras se detenía al lado de Sango. Pero al ver a la chica observando algo raro desvió su vista hacia ese lugar. Sin dudar Aome retrocedió al encontrar unos huevesillos brillantes colgados de los árboles.

-¿Pe...pero que es eso?. - Sango se puso la máscara para evitar el veneno que emanaban esos huevos y le dió uno para Aome. Pero enseguida una especie de insecto empezó a salir de uno de los huevos, y se pudo notar que era una abeja que rápidamente crecía.

-No puede ser, esa abeja es exactamente a las descripciones de los aldeanos... ¡Esto es un panal de abejas gigantescas! -Sango agarró su Boomerang y utilizó su ataque "Hiraikotsu" lanzándolo hacia los huevos. Pero fue en vano ya que no recibieron rasguño alguno.

-Debemos regresar y avisar a los demás ya que no he traído mi arco y mi flechas... - Sango asintió y las dos corrieron lo más rápido que podían para llegar a la aldea nuevamente y advertir a todos.

Mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones, unos jóvenes héroes se encontraban profundamente dormidos. Bueno, exceptuando a uno que siempre estaba alerta...

Nadie sabía que en ese momento, una manada de abejas recientemente nacidas se acercaban al pueblo para causar nuevamente desgracias...

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Bueno, creo que ya se cansarán en que cada ves que actualice pida "disculpas por la tardanza" u.u... maldita escuela -.-... ¿Cuando llegarán las vacaciones? (Chiaky suspira y agarra un calendario... falta más de un mes para las vacaciones...) ...rayos...

Respuesta de Reviews .:

**Bunny Saito**: Bueno, jejeje... trato de ponerle un poco más de yaoi entre Kurama y Hiei (pero más entre Youko y Hiei). Creo que soy muy mala para esto T-T (bueno, no tanto...), aunque creo que solo necesito un poco de más experiencia e inspiración n.. Ok, igualmente gracias por las sugerencias (las tendré en cuenta así mejoro ;P) y espero no decepcionarte en este cap n.n (ya que no ha pasado casi nada -.-).

**Gilraen-Fefalas-90: **Ok! También tendré en cuenta sobre que aparezca un poco más Sesshomaru ;D... y como te habrás dado cuenta, en este cap no ha aparecido... ¡Pero a no desesperarse! Porque si dije que va a estar, es porque realmente estará más (Y no te imaginas de que manera O.O). Sip, mejor callo y te agradezco por el reviews!

Bueno amigos y amigas, espero que nos veamos pronto (si, seguro -.-U), y si me quieren ver prontito necesitaré reviews de opiniones para tener más inspiración ;P )porque recuerden, si no hay reviews no hay inspiración... y si no hay inspiración, no habrá un buen fic -.-) jejeje...

Matta ne!


	8. Una lucha de prueba

SHIKON NO TAMA

**Capítulo 8: Una lucha de prueba**

-Ohhh.. si... ¡Vamos! Sigue así...

-Mmmmm... maldición, ¡Continúa!

-Ahhh... que bien... ¡Te dije que esto no era para vos!... ¡¡Auchh!!

-Jejeje, te lo mereces.

-¡Eso dolió, Kuwabara!

-¡Eso te pasa por no defenderte, Urameshi!

-Ahh ¿Si? ¡Vos te lo buscaste! - No todos en la aldea descansaban. Unos jóvenes andaban despiertos y aprovechaban a jugar y divertirse un rato mientras todos estaban durmiendo.

-Noooo, ¡No puede ser! - En una pequeña pantallita aparecían unas palabras "Game Over" indicando que el juego había terminado.

-¡Si! ¡¡Te gane!! Soy invencible, no solo en las luchas de carne y hueso (y en monstruos), ¡sino también en los videos juegos! ¡¡¡Yeah!!! - Yusuke empezó a saltar de la emoción al haberle ganado a su amigo. Kazuma lo miró. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-jejeje, ¿Quieres ver quién es realmente el mejor jugador? - dice Kazuma mientras buscaba algo en su mochila. Yusuke se queda mirando curiosamente. - ¡Lo encontré! - Grita el peli-naranja al sacar una especie de cajita que al parecer era un...

-¿Se puede saber qué es eso?.

-Idiota -.-U, es el nuevo "Super Mario Bross Pinball", el último juego que salió para la consola GBA. - Kuwabara coloca el juego en su consola y en la pequeña pantallita aparece un "Star Game". - ¡Comencemos!.

Yusuke observa como su amigo juega al nuevo juega. De repente una duda surge en él.

-Una cosa, Kuwabara ¿Cómo es que tenías otra consola en tu mochila?

-Siempre traigo una de más por si me encuentro con Yukina... así jugaríamos juntos - Dice Kuwabara mientras se ponía colorado. Yusuke solo mueve su cabeza con un "No tiene caso" y sigue observando el juego.

Luego de unos pocos minutos una expresión de triunfo se forma en el rostro de su amigo.

-Primera fase, ¡Completada! - El alto carcajea.

-Vaya, no creí que fueras bueno jugando en esta clase de juego. - Le dice Yusuke mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Sip, son muy sencillo cuando tienes mucha experiencia - El joven vuelve a sonreír. - ¡Siguiente fase!

-Jaja, finalmente pude comprobar de que eres bueno para algo - Al oír esto último el peli-naranja le da un golpe en la cabeza de Yusuke. - Ay ay ay ay, ¡Eso dolió! - Se queja Urameshi.

-Estúpido... soy bueno y útil en muchas cosas. Uyuy, mi pobre manito... - Susurra mientras observa su mano derecha roja como un tomate por el golpe... (La cabeza de Yusuke es tan dura como una roca, es por eso que el golpe le afectó más a Kuwabara que a Yusuke).

Ambos amigos estaban entretenidos, o eso era hasta que Yusuke dió un gran bostezo.

-Por Inari, la noche en la Época Antigua sí que es larga y aburrida.

-Lástima que no fuiste tan piola en traer algo par entretenerse como yo. - Dice mientras también larga un bostezo.

-Jaja, mira quien lo dice. - El detective vuelve a ver el juego que tanto entretenía a su amigo. - Ya vas por la fase 5... pero que lugar más raro. - Kuwabara lo mira de reojo.

-Ningún juego tiene una escena conocida, son inventadas. - Yusuke levanta un brazo y la coloca en su nuca. Sonríe

-Tienes razón n.nU - De repente, Kuwabara siente un pequeño temblor.

-Es increíble, ¡Hasta efectos de vibración tiene este juego! - Mira a su compañero con una expresión rara en su rostro. - ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Será mi imaginación o realmente está temblando la tierra? - Se para y empieza a tambalearse. Kuwabara nota que no es el juego, ¡sino que la tierra realmente está temblando!.

-Siento una presencia escalofriante. - Se abraza a él mismo apretando sus dientes. - ¡Es horrible esa sensación!

Yusuke también siente esa presencia y se da cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Al instante la puerta de su habitación se abre.

-¡Chicos! ¡¡Necesitamos de su ayuda!! - Inesperadamente era Aome quién había regresado del bosque junto con sango, ambas totalmente agotadas.

-¿Qué pasó? - Yusuke vio a Sango para que le explicara la situación.

-En el bosque encontramos un enorme panal de huevos de abejas gigantes, a puntos de nacer. Tratamos de eliminarlas pero nada de lo que hacíamos funcionaba... ¡En cualquier momento atacarán a la aldea! -Dijo con mucha preocupación.

-¡Rayos! Debemos alertar a todos. ¡Sango, avísales a los demás! - Dice Yusuke mientras él y Kuwabara salen de la pieza. Sango asintió y junto con Kirara fue directo a avisar al resto.

Justo cuando Yusuke y Kuwabara llegaron donde estaba Aome, otro temblor pero esta vez más fuerte que el anterior empezó a sentirse. Los aldeanos se asustaron y empezaron a inquietarse. Aome trató de calmarlos. Miroku, Sango, Kurama, Hiei, Shippo y Kirara se reunieron junto con la joven y los otros dos detectives. El ahora nuevo equipo estaba completo... o mejor dicho casi.

-¿Dónde está InuYasha? - Preguntó Aome al no notar su presencia con ellos.

-Salió corriendo... dijo algo de que una presencia muy familiar estaba cerca. - Dicho esto Sango, Aome mostró una cara de preocupación. ¿De quién se podría tratar?. Solo esperaba que no fuera Naraku...

-Maldición... ¡Allá se acercan unas abejas gigantes! - Dijo de repente Kuwabara señalando hacia el cielo y viendo todos que finalmente ese panal del bosque habían nacido los insectos. La cantidad era tremenda, notaron.

-Justo ahora tuvo que ser... -Gruñó Yusuke. Su mirada pasó a su mano, quien sostenía el videojuego de Kuwabara. -...justo que me estaba divirtiendo... - Luego de decir esto último lanza la consola hacia un lugar.

Kurama y Hiei ya estaban listos para atacar, pero Kurama al ver a Aome muy preocupada, decidió hacer otra cosa...

-Mejor será ir a buscar a InuYasha. - Aome lo vio sorprendida y aliviándose al escuchar su comentario.

-Yo voy. - Dijo entrometiéndose una voz gruesa. Aome y Kurama voltearon al ver que era Hiei el que dijo eso. El pelirrojo sonrió y volteó nuevamente a ver a la joven.

-Esta bien. - Afirmó a Hiei - Yusuke y los demás podrán encargarse de esto... Aome, ¿Que vas a hacer vos?. - Preguntó esperando rápidamente una respuesta por parte de ella. La joven sonrió.

-Me quedaré a ayudar a los chicos. Confío en que InuYasha estará bien. - Y al mencionar esto último, Kurama y Hiei salieron corriendo hacia el bosque, en donde no se esperarían el encuentro de alguien más...

Minutos después

Ya dentro del bosque, Kurama sintió la fuerza de InuYasha muy cerca de ellos... pero aparte de él, alguien también estaba muy cerca.

Al sentirlo frunció el ceño.

-Ese reiki es muy poderoso, además no está tan lejos de InuYasha... hay que encontrarlo de inmediato. - Le dijo a Hiei quien no respondió nada, solo el ruido del leve viento y la agilidad de Kurama y Hiei se escuchaba.

De repente paran.

Hiei observa a un InuYasha quieto, mirando a algo. El pelirrojo se acercó hacia el hanyou y nota ese otro gran poder ahí a unos metros.

-¿De quién es esa energía? - Le preguntó a InuYasha que al parecer era la que fue a buscar.

-Es de... mi hermano mayor. - Al mencionar a su hermano, Kurama y Hiei lo miraron con asombro. Con que tiene un hermano...

Y en eso aparece la figura del recién mencionado. Ambos amigos lo observan con gran asombro. Cabello plateado, ojos dorados, mirada fría... y detrás de aquella bella figura, un pequeño duende verde, acompañado por una especia de monstruo de tres cabezas y una niña humana (notó Kurama), aparecieron.

El joven que era el hermano de InuYasha, los observó con cuidado.

-Así que eran ustedes dos que emanaban esa gran energía... - Pasó su mirada a la de InuYasha y luego hacia los dos detectives nuevamente.

-Sesshomaru... ¿se puede saber que haces aqui? - Preguntó sacando su Colmillo de Acero (La espada) y poniéndose en posición de lucha. Sesshomaru no se inmutó.

Sin decir palabra ninguna, éste se acercó lentamente hacia Kurama y Hiei, quienes posaron posición de defensa.

Sesshomaru solo permaneció ahí, observándolos sin decir nada. El silencio cayó entre ellos, un silencio muy incómodo ante la presencia de este sujeto.

-Ambos son poderosos... pero me pregunto si lo son más que yo. - Al decir esto, Sesshomaru sacó su Espada Sagrada. En reojos vio a Jaken, y con su mirada el sirviente de Sesshomaru, entendió de que debía alejarse de la zona.

Kurama noto esto también.

-Señor Sesshomaru, ¡Buena suerte!. - Dijo la niña Rin antes de subirse a su mascota y alejarse junto con Jaken.

Y así, Kurama, Hiei, InuYasha y su hermano quedaron solos justo para iniciar un batalla.

InuYasha quedó parado. Solo se preguntaba del por qué su hermano quería "probarlos", si es lógico de que ellos dos no superan el poder de Sesshomaru...

Hiei miro de reojos a Kurama y con un susurro le dijo que no se confiara. Éste le devolvió lo dicho. Ambos sonrieron, hace tiempo que no se sentían tan emocionados en una batalla... fue hace bastante que tuvieron una última pelea en el Torneo de la Artes Marciales Oscuras y esta sería la primera vez que pelearían con alguien fuerte de la Época Antigua...

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Ehhhhh! He regresado después de mi "desaparición" 0 . GOmen a los que les hice esperar TANTOO, pero no se preocupen! El siguiente cap ya lo tengo listo, solo falta saber si les gustó este xDD (es que tanto estudios me dieron "amnesia escolarizada" Nombre inevtado xDD... en fin u.uU).

Agradecimientos a Kazumi Minamino, Hana Black, Chikaaome, Bunny Saito, Gilraen-Fefalas-90 y a Kawaiikuramahiei por los reviews.

Lamentablemente no podré contestarles, pero en caso de que sean dudas se las responderé n.n.

Gracias por su paciencia!! (P/D: visiten www.eyyh.tk.. sorpresa cuando sea año nuevo!!)

Chiaky Jaganshi


	9. ¡Una cura desesperada!

SHIKON NO TAMA

**Capítulo 9: ** **¡Una cura desesperada!**

En la aldea, Yusuke y los demás estaban en plena batalla con miles y miles de abejas gigantes.

-Esto es interminable... - Se quejaba Kuwabara mientras utilizaba su espada espiritual para partir en dos a una abeja.

-Cállate y sigue luchando - Le respondió su amigo Yusuke que hacía lo mismo pero con golpes de puños y patadas.

Aome fue hacia donde estaban los aldeanos para protegerlos con sus flechas por si alguna abeja se acercaba, mientras tanto trataban de alejarse de ese lugar. Shippo y Kirara mantenían entretenidos a varios de los insectos para que sus amigos los pudieran acabar.

-Lo peor de todo... ¡Toma!... es que no puedo usar el agujero negro de mi mano... - Se lamentaba el Monje Miroku. Sango permanecía luchando a su lado.

-No se preocupe excelencia. Yo lo protegeré con mi Boomerang. - Dijo la chica mientras lanzaba uno de sus ataques. Miroku le sonrió y con su bastón hacía lo posible para eliminar a las abejas.

Fue entonces cuando Aome, al lanzar una de sus lechas parte en dos a otras abejas de color violeta. Un líquido del color mencionado salió del interior de estos y Aome se sobresaltó al descubrir que era.

-¡Tengan cuidado con las abejas de color violeta que tienen líquidos venenosos en sus interiores! - Gritó la jovencita desesperada al resto. Shippo al escucharla le agarró un ataque de miedo y comenzó a caerles gotitas de temor.

-Maldición, esto cada vez se empeora. - Se dijo enojado Yusuke. - Necesitamos la ayuda de Kurama y Hiei... ¿dónde diablos estarán justamente cuando tanto lo necesitamos?...

En el bosque

Una lucha estaba por comenzar en otra parte de la zona: Sesshomaru contra Kurama y Hiei.

InuYasha sabía perfectamente que no debía meterse en esa lucha, que no le era de su asunto, pero ahí se encontraba su hermano mayor, al cual le debía una pelea.

Inesperadamente, Sesshomaru con un ligero y rápido movimiento fue directo hacia Kurama, quien este de un salto logró esquivarlo, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el demonio se encontraba justo detrás del pelirrojo.

Su espada sagrada indicaba el fin de Kurama al hacer un último ataque, pero afortunadamente Hiei fue más rápido y con un golpe alcanzó a lanzar a Sesshomaru lejos de Kurama.

-Idiota. Ten más cuidado o tu cabeza en cualquier momento estará rodando por este extraño lugar. - Le dijo el youkai de fuego a Kurama. Éste simplemente le sonrió como respuesta.

Ahora ambos con una gran velocidad fueron directo hacia Sesshomaru, pero este desapareció unos instantes antes de ser golpeado. Kurama y Hiei quedaron sorprendidos por su rápido movimiento, al igual que InuYasha, quien observaba con cuidado la pelea.

-Aqui estoy. - Dijo Sesshomaru dándose ver por encima de ambos detectives. Agarrando su espada con las dos manos era entendible de que iba a lanzar un ataque mortal.

Hiei y Kurama volvieron a esquivarlo con un salto, ambos dirigiéndose a puntas diferentes. Pero fue inesperado que el perro demonio fuese a atacar solamente a Hiei. Este con su espada quedó enfrentado contra la espada de Sesshomaru, los dos tratando de vencer al otro con sus fuerzas.

Kurama, sacando su Látigo de Rosa fue corriendo para ayudar a Hiei. Aunque Sesshomaru supo lo que iba hacer... rápidamente volvió a dar un salto dejando a Hiei y Kurama sin oportunidad de hacerle daño.

-Jejeje, esta pelea es emocionante. - Comentó el demonio de fuego a Kurama. - Hace tiempo que no tenía una pelea como esta, y por eso me dan ganas de aniquilar a alguien... de ver sangre... - Hiei se relamió los labios. - Y aqui... tengo a la víctima perfecta. - Y al decir esto, nuevamente fue directo hacia Sesshomaru, que imitó los movimientos con su espada.

De repente, gritos se empiezan a escuchar por todo el bosque. InuYasha se sobresaltó al olfatear sangre humana.

-No puede ser... ¡Este olor a sangre proviene de esa aldea!. - Gritó el hanyou. Hiei, al igual que Sesshomaru, se detuvieron en seco. Kurama vio como InuYasha se dirigía desesperadamente hacia el lugar mencionado.

-Debemos dejar esta pelea para desp... - El pelirrojo calló al ver a el hermano mayor de InuYasha enfundar su espada y dándose la vuelta. Luego de unos segundos, unas palabras salen de los labios del perro demonio...

-Esta pelea ha terminado. - Dijo simplemente dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban sus sirvientes y desapareciendo entre la oscuridad del bosque.

Kurama comprendió lo que quiso hacer Sesshomaru con la pelea: probar sus poderes. Y al parecer salió sastifecho...

Sin más tardar y con un pequeño gruñido de Hiei (por tener que ir a salvar a unos estúpidos aldeanos y perderse del gran combate n.nU), ambos fueron detrás de InuYasha...

Nuevamente en la aldea

Cada vez la cantidad de abejas venenosas aumentaban más y más. Lamentablemente los insectos lograron herir a varios de los aldeanos y al mismísimo Kuwabara.

-Mierda, esto si que duele... - Se quejó el peli-naranja mientras sostenía su pierna por la herida de una abeja venenosa.

-Disculpa, todo esto fue por mi culpa... si hubiese estado más atento esto no te habría pasado... - Se lamentaba la joven Aome al ver el sufrimiento del chico.

-No te preocupes, con tal de proteger a una chica tan linda como vos hago lo que sea. - Le sonrió a Aome. Igual la chica se sentía culpable.

-Oye, Kuwabara... si sigues así se lo voy a decir a Yukina, jejeje (Y ni imaginarse la furia de Hiei al enterarse de que Kazuma le mete los cuernos a su hermana)... ¡¡JAJAJA!! - Rió en grande Yusuke al imaginarse la furia de Hiei.

Kuwabara gruño sin entender lo que pensaba su amigo.

-Idiota, ya sabes que solo tengo ojos para Yukina. ¡Además no es el momento para tonterías! - Dijo al ver que un conjunto de insectos venían hacia ellos. Yusuke utilizando su ReiGan logró polvorizar a las abejas, pero no sería por mucho tiempo porque cada vez aparecían más y más de esos insectos.

-¡Rayos! Estas cosas nos seguirán molestando por toda la vida hasta aniquilarnos... ¿¡¡Dónde diablos están Hiei y Kurama!!?. - Al decir esto, tres figuras aparecieron de repente. Una de ellas era bajita, al parecer la ayuda finalmente llegó.

-Oigan, ¿Dónde han estado? ¡¡Estamos siendo invadidos por estos asquerosos insectos y ustedes andan por ahí haciendo cositas!! - Dijo Yusuke más como una broma que una queja. El pequeño demonio volvió a gruñir pero su amigo solo le causó gracia por lo último que dijo el detective.

InuYasha observó a la aldea: algunos de los templos estaban bajo llamas y varios de los aldeanos heridos levemente. Suspiró de alivio al ver a Aome sana y salva, al igual cuando vio al resto de sus amigos con vida aún.

Kurama miró la herida que le causaron a Kuwabara. Lo empezó a revisar mientras Yusuke y el resto se encargaba de las abejas. Luego demostró una gran preocupación.

-Esto está muy mal, si continúa así podría empeorar. - Dijo cuando vio que la herida del alto peli-naranja se le ponía de color violeta parte de su pierna.

Yusuke se puso más serio y molesto por lo que causaron los insectos, y utilizando gran parte de su reiki formó una enorme bola de energía. Era el mismo ReiGan aunque solo con el triple del poder que utilizaba en un ReiGan sencillo.

-¡¡¡Tomen esto que va por Kuwabara!!!. - El último ataque del detective fue tremendamente enorme, destruyendo a gran parte de los insectos. El resto sobreviviente logró escapar, pero no se esperaban que uno de ellos seguía ahí.

-Esto fue una pura suerte. Sino hubiese sido por la furia del chico raro aún seguirían aquí. Pero afortunadamente huyeron y estamos a salvos... por el momento. - Dijo InuYasha tan presumido como siempre, pero su pequeña sonrisa indicó que gracias a Yusuke se habían salvado.

-¡Aghhh!, maldición - La queja de una voz gruesa hizo que todos voltearan para ver lo que sucedía. Kurama abrió bien grande los ojos cuando vio a Hiei agarrase su brazo izquierdo con una herida muy profunda y... al parecer envenenada.

-¡Hiei! - Gritó el pelirrojo yendo hacía él y con su Látigo de Rosa acabando a la abeja que le causo esa herida a su demonio de fuego.

El Monje Miroku también se acercó hacia ellos y notó que las heridas de Kuwabara y Hiei empeoraban de a poco.

-Debemos llevarlos rápido al Templo de la Sacerdotisa Kaede, para que busque una cura a este veneno. - Les dijo el joven mirando seriamente a los amigos de los dos heridos.

-Yo llevaré a los aldeanos a un lugar seguro para que se refugien. - Dijo la joven Sango que se encontraba allí. Todos exceptuando Hiei asintieron.

Templo de Kaede; Horas después

Ya habían pasado casi dos horas desde lo sucedido en la pequeña aldea. Por suerte la distancia entre el Templo de Kaede no lo era demasiado, y llegaron más rápido de los pensado.

Luego, los jóvenes ingresaron rápidamente al Templo seguidos por la anciana Kaede, donde Aome le comentó todo lo ocurrido.

Junto con la anciana y Kurama, revisaron con cuidado las ya heridas cada vez más grande, aunque la que aumentaba con velocidad era la de Kuwabara.

Luego de otra hora, finalmente hallaron una cura para el veneno que les afectaron, pero no sería nada fácil encontrarla.

-Dígannos, ¿Dónde la podremos hallar? - Dijo seriamente Yusuke. Kurama se notó más preocupado que antes.

-Es una planta totalmente diferente a las de estos lugares. Se encuentra más hacia el suroeste de la zona, pero es tan rara que muy pocos la han descubierto. - Se lamentaba Kaede. Kurama se mordió el labio inferior. Sino encontraban lo más rápido posible la cura, Hiei podría...

-Eso no interesa, iremos de todas formas. Pero anciana Kaede, ¿Sabes el nombre de esa planta? Así por lo menos tendríamos una pista cuando llegáramos a ese lugar... - Dijo Yusuke sin importarle los riesgos que puedan toparse.

-Algunas la llaman La Planta del Guazú, aunque otros le dicen Copihue... como es única especie en estos lugares muchos tratan de buscarla y llevarse la planta a otros lugares aún más lejanos para utilizarlas... solo que no sé si alguien la consiguió. - Dicho esto último, todos quedaron de acuerdo para salir a buscar al día siguiente.

Rápidamente la noche pasó volando como ya era de costumbre en la Época Antigua. Kurama estaba decidido a encontrarla a toda costa. Si la herida de Hiei y Kuwabara empeoraba, no se quería imaginar lo que podría pasar.

-Muy bien, ya estamos listos. - Dijo Yusuke al terminar de prepararse para salir. Luego pasó su mirada hacia InuYasha y Aome. - ¿Van a venir o se quedan?. - Les preguntó.

-Claro que iremos, queremos ayudarlos a encontrar la cura para todos los infectados. - Le respondió Aome poniéndose su mochila. InuYasha seguía sentado sin decir ninguna palabra. - ¿No piensas ir?.

-No estoy interesado en buscar una cura. Yo solo quiero recuperar todos los fragmentos y acabar con Naraku. - Dicho esto, Aome se enojó.

-¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!? ¡¡Gracias al joven Kuwabara me protegió de toda abeja que se acercaba! Y gracias a que él se metió delante mío me salvó de una picadura tomándome el lugar... ¿¡Y aún así dices que no quieres ir!? - Gritó con más enfado a InuYasha.

-¿Pero que haremos con los fragmentos o si Naraku aparece de repente mientras no estamos? - Dijo InuYasha tratando de defenderse.

-Sabes que Naraku siempre nos sigue, además en el camino nos podríamos encontrar a un fragmento. - Aome cruzó los brazos y con ojos enfadados esperó una respuesta por parte del perro demonio. Este cerró los ojos y al instante los volvió a abrir.

-Esta bien, iremos pero luego no me culpen si algo sucede acá mientras no estoy. - Dijo InuYasha mientras salió del Templo. Aome suspiró pero se alegró cuando finalmente aceptó ayudarlos.

El Monje Miroku se levantó y les dijo que él junto con Sango se quedarían por si acaso pasara algo. Yusuke y los demás asintieron y sin perder más tiempo salieron en busca de una cura urgente. Aunque no todos deseaban lo mismo...

Hiei también fue con ellos a pesar de la negación de Kurama, aunque tanto hincharlo aceptó (n.nU). Y a pesar de su herida, no avanzaba con tanta rapidez como la de Kuwabara, ya que él es un demonio y resiste mucho más que los humanos.

Ahora nuestros valientes jóvenes van en una nueva búsqueda además de los fragmentos y de Naraku, ¿Qué es lo que sucederá cuando lleguen al suroeste de la Época Antigua? ¿Encontraran la planta o no? ¡Eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo! (Y ya me parezco al narrador de Pokémon u.úU)

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Hola!! Por fin una rápida actualización xDD (n.nU). Bueno, muchas gracias por sus paciencia y por sus reviews -. En fin... aquí algunas respuestas n.n:

**Hana Black**: Bueno... sip, es mi comu, pero ahora ya es una página como debería ser!! Aprovechen y dejen sus fics si quieren xDD (www.eyyh.tk) Gracias por el reviews!!

**Mayumi Minamino**: Weno, supongo que lo haré parecer un poco más a Sesshomaru, ya que insisten n.n. Ok, gracias por el reviews y feliz año nuevo retrasado xDD

**Kari Ishikawa**: Kari-chan!!!! (Te puedo llamar así? :P) Me alegra MUCHO que hayas leído mi fic xDD Y bueno, iba a explicar esto pero se me había ido n.nU: Sobre porque le pongo "Aome" en vez de "Kagome" siendo que es la original?? Pues... por costumbre, me acostumbre a la modificación que hizo CN. Es por eso que lo deje tal cual lo cambiaron u.u. En fin... espero que publiques los miso en tu site tb!! (Y te aseguro que los leeré xDD)

Agradezco también los reviews de **Gaby** y **Suisho Haruka**, muchas gracias a todos!! Y Ahora si, debo irme... no se olviden de visitar la página oficial de YYH!! (www.eyyh.tk que hincha no?? xDD)

Chiaky Jaganshi


	10. Los Siete Guerreros

SHIKON NO TAMA

**Capítulo 10: Los 7 Guerreros**

No había pasado más de dos horas desde que salieron del Templo de Kaede. Kuwabara se quedó junto con Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara en el pueblo de la sacerdotisa. Aunque Kazuma insistió varias veces en ir con ellos, no se lo permitieron. Exceptuando Hiei que no lograron convencerlo para que se quedara.

Kurama suspiraba y aún no comprendía porque era tan terco ese pequeño demonio de fuego. Pero... su presencia cerca de él lo hacía alegrar, era mejor que no verlo por un tiempo y no estaría tan preocupado.

Vio como el youkai se sacaba con cuidado el vendaje de su brazo herido. No había mucha diferencia del tamaño que tenía hace unas horas, pero de que había crecido algo era seguro. Hiei gruñó bajo y se volvió a vendar. Esto hizo que Kurama se volviera más preocupado.

-"Encontraré la cura a toda costa, aunque arriesgue mi vida por hacerlo". - Pensaba Kurama.

InuYasha estaba pensativo. Hace unos instantes sintió olor a sangre humana, pero no dijo nada ya que no estaba seguro si era de demonios o de humanos... seguramente era una guerra entre ellos. Así permaneció callado, nadie lo notó.

Los jóvenes habían hecho un largo recorrido y ya suponían que estaban en la zona correcta donde se encontraba la cura para el veneno.

Sin haber pasado mucho tiempo, encontraron a un grupo de jovencitas recolectando frutos de los árboles de allí. Ellos se acercaron y les preguntaron en donde podrían encontrar la Planta del Guazú, pero lamentablemente ninguna supo responderle.

-¡Esperen! ¿Me podrían decir las características de esa planta?. - Una joven dijo de repente. Yusuke se alivio al escuchar que alguien por lo menos quería ayudar.

Luego de explicarlo aproximadamente como era, la chica meditó un momento. Luego, recordó algo...

-Ahhh, a la que se refieren ustedes es al Copihue. - Kurama y los demás asintieron... habían olvidado de que también tiene otro nombre. - Pues tienen suerte. Esa planta, misteriosa para nosotras, se encuentra en la Montaña de la Purificación. Llegarán al lugar si siguen derecho por este camino. - Les señala el lugar. - Pero tengan cuidado, hay rumores de que los espíritus de unos demonios guerreros han despertado y andan causando problemas en los pueblos alrededores de ese cerro.

Kurama le agradeció por la información y junto con los demás fueron hacia el lugar mencionado por la chica. Espíritus de demonios guerreros... le era familiar ese apodo para el pelirrojo. Pero tal vez no...

InuYasha y Aome habían permanecido callados todo el tiempo. Eso le extrañó a la joven porque generalmente siempre tenía discusiones o quejas por parte del perro demonio.

Yusuke bostezó. El camino era más largo de lo que se había imaginado. Pero todo era porque sus amigos fueron envenenados y si no buscaba rápido la cura, no quería imaginarse las consecuencias.

Volteó para ver al demonio de fuego. Su mirada cara vez estaba peor. Empezaba a respirar con dificultad y se notaba MUY cansado. Eso le dio un mal presentimiento.

-Hiei, ¿estás bien?. - Le preguntó con mucha preocupación. Kurama y los demás escucharon y pasaron su vista hacia la del pequeño.

-Hn, claro que lo estoy. - Dijo haciéndose el fuerte. Yusuke puso una cara de "si-como-no". Aome no pudo evitar ver la enorme preocupación de Kurama y sacó de la mochila que llevaba una pequeña botellita. Al parecer era un remedio, notaron los demás.

La chica se acercó y le pidió que se sacara el vendaje. Al principio Hiei se había negado, pero al sentir una mirada de suma preocupación por parte de **su **zorro, se lo sacó sin decir nada.

Aome sonrió al ver que el niño había obedecido, pero claro, era obvio que lo hacía por alguien que quería...

Yusuke dio unos pasos más y de repente InuYasha se le adelanta rápidamente con la cara seria.

-¿Qué pasa? - Dijo Yusuke cuando InuYasha se agachaba como un perro y olfateaba el suelo.

-Este olor... huele a cadáveres con tierra. - Respondió con repugnancia. El tantei frunció el ceño. Una presencia... no, varias presencias se sentían no muy lejos de ahí.

Aome se sobresaltó al sentir algo más.

-Siento varios fragmentos de la perla. Están cerca de aquí... Oh no, ¡se están acercando!. - Dicho esto Kurama y Yusuke se prepararon para cualquier ataque sorpresa. InuYasha sonrió al igual que Hiei, quien no le importaba luchar a pesar de su grave herida.

No pasó ni dos minutos cuando cuatro personas al parecer encima de un hombre-tanque o "cosa rara" aparecieron. InuYasha se tapó la nariz.

-Así que son ustedes los que despiden ese olor a cadáveres con tierra... - Uno de ellos que aparentaba ser el jefe y el más fuerte de todos sonrió.

-Así es. Ustedes deben ser lo que buscamos... -Dijo el joven misterioso.

El grupo de los chicos fruncieron el ceño sin decir nada.

-Nosotros somos los Siete Guerreros que hemos vuelto del infierno para vengarnos y divertirnos. Mi nombre es Bankotsu, el líder y el más fuerte de todos mis hermanos- Dijo presumidamente el líder del equipo.

Kurama notó una cosa rara entre ellos...

-¿Dijiste los Siete Guerreros? Si solo son cinco, además escuché que un grupo militar, hace 50 años atrás, le habían cortado la cabeza a los Siete Guerreros. ¿Cómo es posible que ustedes lo sean si ya están muertos? ¿Quién los revivió?. - La pregunta de Kurama fue astuta, según lo pensó Aome y Yusuke. Ellos también había escuchado algo así de las jovencitas que anteriormente habían pasado.

-No se, no tengo idea de quien nos revivió... Pero justamente tienes razón, nosotros SOMOS los 7 guerreros. - Respondió el líder. Aunque su expresión decía lo contrario, seguramente lo estaba ocultando. ¿Por qué lo haría?. - Pero somos solo cinco porque a mi hermano Kyokotsu lo asesinaron ustedes mismos.

Dicho esto, todos los chicos quedaron confundidos. ¿Ellos lo asesinaron? ¿Cuándo sucedió? ¿Y quién era?. Bankotsu mostró una mirada de enojo.

-Ustedes lo asesinaron. ¿Qué, acaso no se acuerdan?... Mi hermano era aquel enorme "youkai" que tenía incrustado uno de los fragmentos de la perla en su puño derecho. - Ante su comentario, Yusuke y los demás recordaron a quien se refería.

Si, era ese monstruo enorme al cual InuYasha le había costado vencerlo. Pero gracias a que Yusuke y los demás aparecieron en el momento exacto, lograron sacarle el fragmento y hacerlo polvo

-Y mi hermano Suikotsu aún sigue dormido. - Cada vez dejaba más confundido a los chicos. Pero si estaba dormido era una pequeña ventaja, suponían. Por ahora eso no importaba.

Al instante notaron algo especial. Sus miradas quedaron viendo una enorme espada que sostenía el guerrero... emanaba un brillo y un poder espectacular.

Bankotsu notó que todos miraban a la espada que llevaba a manos. Sonrió. - Ésta es mi espada Banryu... esos idiotas si que la dejaron brillante, no creen? - Comentó el guerrero mientras admiraba su brillante y gran espada.

Al parecer ese olor a sangre que InuYasha había sentido anteriormente, era de los humanos de una aldea pequeña, siendo asesinados por él y los demás. Aunque le extrañó que él y sus hermanos no tuvieran ni una gota de sangre

Los demás guerreros, entusiasmados por luchar, también se presentaron.

-Yo soy Mukotsu, soy el experto sobre la creación y usos de venenos. - Su apariencia ya decía todo: era el ser más feo de los Siete Guerreros. Usa una especie de trapo que cubre la mayor parte de su rostro, dejando a vista sus enormes y feos ojos. Además de ser más enano que Hiei, su altura era y el cubrimiento de su rostro eran ideal para evitar la aspiración de los venenos hechos por él mismo.

Aome sintió escalofríos cuando el guerrero pegó su vista hacia la de ella.

-Yo soy Renkotsu... - Dijo simplemente el guerrero pelado y el que vestía en forma de Monje. Su hermano, Bankotsu, gruño al ver que Renkotsu no decía nada más.

-Él es algo tímido. - Interrumpió Bankotsu. - Aunque, claro, él es el más inteligente de todos. - Continuó sonriéndole a su hermano, quien éste bajo la vista algo avergonzado.

InuYasha y los demás seguían en silencio. Estaban bajo precaución, si se distraían aunque sea un segundo, quien sabría lo que aquellos seres misteriosos podrían hacer.

-Este que se parece a un montón de chatarra también es mi hermano Ginkotsu. No es de hablar mucho, pero es una gran ayuda para transportarnos. Jajaja!! - Continuó largando una carcajada. Renkotsu se avergonzó. Si que a veces es fanfarrón y tonto, pensaba Renko.

-Y por último, él es...

-Yo soy Jakotsu! Mucho gusto InuYasha!! - El joven se presentó muy alegre, dejando en seco a Bankotsu pero riéndose por su forma de presentarse. Jakotsu fue hacia InuYasha y le tomo la mano. Los demás quedaron mirando extrañados. El guerrero miró de forma... enamorado? a Inu.

InuYasha sintió escalofríos. Jakotsu no pudo evitar admirar su belleza y alegrarse más.

-InuYasha, eres un demonio mitad bestia HERMOSO! Ohh, me haces derretir... ¡Qué encantadoras orejitas! ¡Y que suave es tu cabello!.- Decía mientras lo tocaba por todos lados (oo). InuYasha se quedó pálido y petrificado al sentir las manos del rarísimo guerrero Jakotsu. Al instante el perro demonio se alejó asustadísimo.

El guerreo quedo con una sonrisa altamente feliz en su rostro.

-Hn, que estúpido...- La voz gruesa del youkai hizo que Jakotsu se diera vuelta y viera otra belleza a parte de InuYasha. ¡Pero que ser tan precioso acaba de ver!.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al igual como lo hizo con InuYasha, fue hacia Hiei y empezó a abrazarlo, a acariciarle su cabello, a decirle lo bello que era.

Hiei, también pálido y petrificado, corrió hacia donde estaba InuYasha. Pero luego trataron de huir cuando el guerrero Jakotsu quiso atraparlos y tenerlos bajo su rarísimo "amor" hacia ellos.

Kurama y Aome no se dieron cuenta de los celosos que estaban. Miraron de manera MUY fea al líder del grupo, a Bankotsu.

Éste simplemente rió, diciéndoles que Jakotsu era así y que no dejaba escapar a nadie que le gustase, sino hasta que quedara satisfecho y lo matara.

Dicho esto, Kurama y Aome no soportaron más sus celos y se prepararon para atacar: Kurama preparó su Látigo de Rosa y Aome su arco y sus flechas, con su poder de sacerdotisa.

Yusuke permaneció callado y bastante confundido. Pero ya que estaba ahí y tenía ganas de luchar, sonrió y se puso en posición de ataque. Total luchar contra alguien fuerte era muy divertido.

-Ey!. Esperen, nosotros no hemos venido a luchar con ustedes. No todavía... - Los tres jóvenes se detuvieron y se preguntaron qué era lo que querían estos. - Que raro, pensé que eran además del perro y de la chica sacerdotisa, un Monje y una Exterminadora... Pero yo veo a tres desconocidos aquí.

Eso si que fue una sorpresa. Ya los conocían... era seguro que el que los revivió fue Naraku (Pensó Aome), además por los fragmentos que llevan todos los guerreros y volver a la vida de la nada. ¡Esto era obra de él!.

-¿Dónde están ellos? - Continuó Bankotsu. Yusuke se intrometió a la conversación.

-Nosotros tampoco sabemos a donde están. - Respondió de forma burlona. El detective sonrió cuando Bankotsu gruñó bajo, pero igual se escuchó.

-Esta bien, no me interesa. Ahora discúlpennos pero debemos irnos. Tenemos asuntos pendientes que hacer. ¡Ey! Jakotsu, suéltalos que no es el momento de jugar. - Se vio a un Hiei y a un InuYasha siendo sujetados, como un niño sosteniendo a sus mejores muñecos y abrazándolos fuertemente para tratar de que sea para él y para siempre. Sus rostros suplicaban un "ayúdennossss T0T".

-No quiero! ¡Yo los quiero para mi y no los soltaré hasta que sean míos! - Yusuke, Kurama y Aome esperaron con paciencia de que se fueran de una vez por todas. Y en especial Aome y el pelirrojo, que YA querían que ese maldito desgraciado aprovechador de... ejem, los soltase ahora mismo (xDD).

Bankotsu y sus hermanos suspiraron. Nunca cambiará ni aunque esté muerto u.u. De repente a Bankotsu se le ocurrió una idea. Fue hacia su hermano Jakotsu y le susurró algo en el oído, solo para que él solamente le escuchase.

Jakotsu demostró mucha alegría y sonrió maliciosamente. Finalmente iba a conseguir lo que quería.

-Bueno, ahora si nos vamos y nos veremos nuevamente. Pero cuando nos veamos podrán tener esa lucha que tanto ansían.

Bankotsu miró a Mukotsu, y con una leve afirmación con su cabeza, éste sacó algo que tenía guardado y lo tiro hacia el suelo en donde se encontraban Yusuke, Kurama y Aome. De repente una nube de neblina hizo que los tres jóvenes se quedaran por unos segundos ciegos.

El humo fue intenso y le costó algo poder ver a los tres. Cuando ya se dispersó la neblina, Los guerreros y ni siquiera InuYasha y Hiei se encontraban ahí.

Kurama, al igual que Aome y Yusuke, gritaron los nombres de ambos desaparecidos, en vano.

Ese de Jakotsu seguramente los secuestró. Y Ahora además de la hierva curativa deberán rescatar a Hiei y a InuYasha... ¿Por dónde empezar? ¿Que querrán de ellos los guerreros?

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Veamos, este cap me salio algo raro O.o. Trate de ponerle un poco más de humor haciendo que Jakotsu fuera más... digamos que caprichoso n.n. Bueno, supongo que ya me entendieron...

Agradezco los reviews de Kari Ishikawa (Que por cierto le mando un saludo enorme n.n), Suisho Haruka, Mari, Katsu, Gilraen-Fefalas-90, Naomi Hiwatari, y Bunny Saito (También un saludo de i parte ;P). Muchas gracias por paciencia y recuerden: Opiniones SINCERAS, y claro, el review que alimenta y da energías para los animos -, jejeje.

No se olviden visitar mi sitio dedicado a Yu Yu Hakusho: www.eyyh.tk

Hasta el próximo chapter!!!


	11. La Montaña Sagrada

SHIKON NO TAMA

**Capítulo 11: La Montaña Sagrada**

Caminando por el bos uw, Aome no dejaba de pensar en InuYasha. Seguía un camino junto a sus dos amigos, sin pensar en nada solo en él.

InuYasha...

Cada momento que pasaba sin su presencia, más se le hacía insoportable seguir así, sin saber como estaba SU InuYasha bajo esos guerreros misteriosos y peligrosos.

Debemos apresurarnos lo más rápido posible. - El joven tantei sacó de sus pensamientos a la joven. Ella asintió. Observó las yerbas curativas que sostenía en manos. Es cierto, por el momento es más importante salvar al joven Kazuma. Luego buscarían a InuYasha.

En otra zona del bosque

Unos guerreros de aspectos extraños caminaban entre el medio de los árboles en silencio. Dos prisiones llevaban con ellos bajo la custodia de uno.

Jakotsu jugaba con sus dos nuevos juguetes. Jamás había tenido unos tan maravillosos como aquellos, le dejaba con muchos deseos...

Pero aún no era el momento. Debía esperar un poco más.

El youkai de fuego y el perro demonio estaban sujetados con cadenas, es por eso que no podían salirse de aquellas.

¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos hermano?- Preguntó con mucha inocencia Jakotsu.

Hacia un lugar que ordenó ese insecto de Naraku. - Dicho esto InuYasha se sobresaltó.

Entonces ustedes fueron revividos por ese miserable de Naraku! - El hanyou movía sus manos tratando de romper las cadenas. Hiei solo observaba silenciosamente.

Puede ser... pero fue muy amable en revivirnos, ya que no podíamos descansar en paz hasta no haber terminado nuestra venganza, la cual... - Bankotsu paró en seco al ver que un niño ninja se les acercaba. - Valla, si es el pequeño Kohaku. - InuYasha lo miró rápidamente. Era él, Kohaku, el hermano menor de Sango.

Señor Bankotsu, es un mensaje de Naraku. - El pequeño le entrega unos papeles al líder, el cual los acepta y los observa.

Toma Renkotsu, léelo. - Le dice a su hermano entregándole el mensaje. A Renkotsu le cae un gota en la nuca. (N/A: Bankotsu no sabe leer en este fic... jejeje nnU). -¿Y bien? - Pregunta impacientemente.

Dice que es mejor que no cuentes nada por el momento, y que... - Se acerca Renkotsu hacia su hermano mayor. Le murmura algo hacia el oído. El resto de los guerreros se quedan esperando una respuesta o algún comentario de parte de su líder Bankotsu.

Je, está bien. Entonces sigamos el camino. - Renkotsu voltea a ver a los dos prisiones de Jakotsu y sonríe. No se imaginan los que les espera...

Templo de Kaede

Ay, ay, ay, ayyyyy! Dueleeeeee!.

Si te quedaras quieto no te dolería.

Eres muy bruta sanando, vieja!

Debes agradecer que soy yo la que te está ayudando, sino ya estarías muerto por el veneno de esos raros insectos.

La anciana Kaede utilizaba unos yerbas especiales para evitar la rápida expansión del veneno ingerido dentro del cuerpo de Kuwabara.

Me preguntó si InuYasha y los demás encontraron la cura...

Debes darlo por seguro. Se encuentra con ellos el tonto de Urameshi, y siempre tiene la pura suerte de encontrarse todo a pesar de su gran torpeza.- El peli-naranja sonríe mientras fanfarroneaba.

¿A quién le dices tonto?. Una silueta apareció repentinamente en la entrada del Templo de la anciana. Dos figuras más se notaban detrás de él.

¡Finalmente llegas, Urameshi! - El chico alto recibió un golpe de parte del recién llegado. Yusuke, Aome y Kurama finalmente encontraron las plantas. Pero...

Ey, Urameshi¿Dónde están el enano y el chico con orejas de perro?. - Preguntó Kuwabara. Los tres jóvenes bajaron la vista.

Uno guerreros aparecieron y se los llevaron repentinamente. - Respondió finalmente Yusuke. Lo peor era que Hiei aún seguía con el veneno en su cuerpo, y si no le dan pronto la cura él podría...

¿Sango y Miroku? - Preguntó Kurama, que había permanecido en silencio desde que se llevaron a Hiei.

Fueron en busca de más medicamentos. En cualquier momento llegan. - Le respondió Kaede.

Kurama esta muy serio, según lo notaba Yusuke. Últimamente su preocupación por Hiei era más grande. Aunque eso no era de importar por ahora. Kurama voltea y ve a Yusuke a los ojos. Su mirada sin sentimientos le indicó al detective que ya estaba preparado para ir en busca de Hiei y de InuYasha.

Llegamos. - El líder de los Siete Guerreros ordenó a Jakotsu que mantuviera bien a los dos prisioneros que llevaban con ellos. Quien sabe lo que podrían llegar a hacer.

Bankotsu se detuvo poco antes de ingresar a una extraña montaña, la cual no se veía bien a causa de una gran neblina que impedía ver.

El guerrero sonrió

Traigan al perro. - Jakotsu no entendía el motivo del cual su hermano quería a su InuYasha. Pero la curiosidad lo mataba y decidió hacer lo que le pedía.

¿Qué piensas hacer?. - Dijo molesto el hanyou. Bankotsu lo tomo del brazo y lo empujó hacia dentro de esa montaña. InuYasha se perdió entre las neblinas. El líder esperó unos segundos hasta que se escuchó un "BLOMG" y ordenó a Kohaku, que se encontraba con ellos, traerlo de regreso.

Kohaku también obedeció y se metió en busca de Inu. Luego de otros segundos se ve a Kohaku con InuYasha en brazos pero... ¡De otra manera!

Hermano¿Me explicas por qué salió así?. - Jakotsu señaló hacia el cabello de InuYasha. Su pelo y sus ojos cambiaron de color a negro y sus orejas habían desaparecido! Además ya no se sentía su poder de bestia.

Lo que sucede es que esta zona está bajo cuidado de un sacerdote muy poderoso. Cualquier ser demoníaco que entre a esta montaña será purificado y mayormente eliminado, por tener sangre youkai.

¿Pero por qué InuYasha salió de esta manera?. - Volvió a preguntar Jakotsu sin entender.

Lo que pasa es que su sangre es mitad demonio y mitad humana. Al ingresar y apenas tener el contacto con el poder que emana ese sacerdote, InuYasha no desaparecería, sino sería transformado en su forma humana. - Bankotsu rió maliciosamente. InuYasha no solo cambió de forma sino que perdió su poder. Al estar cerca de ese lugar evita que los demonios tengan sus fuerzas y desaparezcan por el momento.

Jakotsu volvió a poner a InuYasha junto con Hiei.

El perro mitad humano gruñó. Volteó hacia Hiei para idear algún plan para escapar pero...

¡Hiei se veía peor que antes!

Hiei... - InuYasha comprendió la causa: él antes había sido herido por esas abejas venenosas y la montaña debilitó sus poderes. Y al no tener poderes, Hiei no podía seguir luchando contra el envenenamiento de los insectos.

Esto cada vez se complicaba; Si no encuentra una manera de salir de ahí y ayudar al youkai de fuego, él no saldría vivo de ésta.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Ammmm Oo... gomen uu, no quise hacerles esperar TANTO tiempo, pero siempre va haber algo que me impida continuarlo --.

No se que decir TT, hasta yo misma me siento culpable por la gran espera y espero que me perdonen! Trataré de que esto no ocurra más (Bueno, por lo menos lo intentaré)

Este fic está más corto que lo anteriores, pues lo dividi en otro cap porque no quería que se me hiciera taaaan largooo Xx.

Ahora, agradecimientos por los reviews a: Kari Ishikawa, Suisho Haruka, Mito sam, Hana Black, Gilraen-Fefalas-90, Dani, sacerdotizamyriares y Sayume-chan, por sus mensajes y paciencia nn.

Bueno, espero que les halla gsutado este cap (he esto un tiempito sin inspiración uu). Veamos si me dejan reviews para saber sus opiniones ;P.

Nos vemos... Matta nee! (Visitennnn: www.eyyh.tk)


End file.
